Life After Death
by HollyAnne1084
Summary: When a tragedy happens, an extraordinary secret changes everything at HQ. What will it take for the emotions to care for the secret? With a little girl, drama, and a crazy emotion, it will be harder than they think.
1. When a Tragedy is Revealed

**Hey guys. If you guys have read A Shipping Collection, this is the new story that I was talking about. I just thought about doing it at a random time. It's kinda based on a Pixar movie I watched (no, it's not Inside Out). Plus, I changed my mind. I decided to work on this story while I finish up A Shipping Collection instead of when I finish it. I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you guys so much for reading! I decided to update this every couple of days and yes, I finally have an image this time! :) Also, I hope you don't mind having Disgust as the main person in this! Don't worry, the emotions are in this. Again, I hope you guys enjoy. Thank you. :)**

...

 _Life After Death_

 _An Inside Out Fanfiction_

 _By HollyAnne1084_

It was another great day at San Francisco. Riley's team won the hockey game and to celebrate, Riley's parents took her to eat ice cream. It was a great time for the Andersen family. Even Sadness had to confess that it was a great day, as she, well, tries to think negative about every day that she has to go through.

Riley puts on her pajamas, which shows a monkey on her shirt. Riley didn't mind wearing those kind of pajamas. At least she's not wearing them in front of her friends.

Riley looks at herself in the mirror as she brushes her teeth. Her blue sky eyes stare with a twinkle, and her soft blond hair soothes in the air. Riley smiles at herself with merry and joy, and skips back to her room. She felt proud of herself for making the winning shot for her team. What if Riley could play for an actual hockey team? That would be a great dream for the twelve year old.

Riley lay on her comfortable bed and stared at the ceiling, still thinking about that one awesome shot that she did at the game. As she stared at the ceiling, it reminded her of heaven. She felt bad for the angels, as they couldn't do any of that stuff. They float in the sky with their beautiful wings and blow their loud catchy horns. Riley wondered what it would be like to be an angel. She didn't want to think about it because 1) angels are dead people and 2) she heard about angels being naked, which Disgust would especially not think about. But the good thing was that Angels are there to take care of you.

Rileys parents entered her room, with their beautiful and caring smiles on their faces, which shows Riely that they are proud of their little girl. Riley smiled back.

"Good job today, Monkey," Bill, Riley's dad, said. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, dad," Riley said.

"You did amazing today," Jill, Riley's mom, said.

Riely smiled. She has wanted to ask her parents about the angels, but what do they know about them? They have never been at heaven before! So Riley felt stupid to ask that, even though she really wants to.

"C'mon, Disgust!" Joy said trying to make Riley ask about the angels. "It's not _that_ stupid!"

"Really, Joy," Disgust said. "That's a big waste of time and completely off topic."

"Disgust..." If Joy had to choose the most annoying co-worker, it would be the green emotion. She would've chose Sadness in the past, but she found out that she wasn't annoying after all.

"Good night mom," Riley said. "Good night dad."

"Have a good sleep, Monkey!" Bill said.

"We love you!" Jill said.

Jill shut the door, leaving Riley alone in the darkness of her tiny but organized room. Riley held on to the edge of her blanket and sighed. It wasn't an annoyed sigh, it wasn't an upset sigh, it was an exhaustion sigh after having a great day.

...

"All right, we're going to REM," Joy said as soon as Riley drifts off, making the screen go dark. "Great day today guys! Good job everybody! I have Dream Duty so I'll send the memories to Long Term!"

Everybody happily chatted as they went to bed, watching the colorful memories exit out of Headquarters. The memories were going on the recall tubes, and at the Mind World, it looked like little stars were falling down, as the memories were about to exit the recall tube.

As Fear went to bed, he walked up to Disgust, as she got rid of her makeup - which she does before she goes to bed.

"Hey," Fear said.

Disgust nodded in reply.

"Um...why didn't you want Riley to ask about heaven?" Fear asked. "I don't know what's embarrassing about that."

Disgust glared at him. "Are you really going to ask me that?" she asked the nerve in annoyance.

"Yes, I actually am," Fear said without hesitating.

Disgust sighed. "It's just...stupid! And it's embarrassing being stupid!"

"Why would Mom and Dad think we're stupid?" Fear asked.

"Its just...whatever! I just didn't want her to, okay?!" She walked away with frustration.

Fear smirked. He knew he beat her with that argument.

...

Disgust went to bed. Fear was right, why did she not want to ask about heaven? It was random to her, but it wouldn't be wrong to ask her parents. What could possibly go wrong? But right now, it was too late, so Disgust thought of having her ask next time.

 _What will happen when we become an angel? I don't think emotions become angels, do they? What would we look like? Would we look just like the ones we learned about, except the whole naked thing? Gross! I hope I'm not naked._

Now Disgust had no idea why she didn't let Riley ask about it.

...

"Alright guys! Wake up! Today is going to be another great day!"

The emotions groaned as they heard their alarm clock, AKA Joy, skip around Headquarters, tells the tired emotions to get up.

Disgust groaned as she exhaustedly got up from her bed, taking her beauty mask off. She fixed her out of place hair, but she couldn't find her makeup kit.

 _That's funny,_ Disgust thought. _I thought I left it there last night._

She knew that someone was messing with it. She ended up finding it on the top of her dresser, which was bigger than her. She was too tire to get a ladder, so she decided to risk it. She climbed from one knob to another, trying to reach for her kit. It was difficult than she thought it would be.

She reached with force for the kit, when suddenly, the dresser started to tip over...

...

The emotions were watching Riley have a delicious breakfast when suddenly they heard a noise.

 _ **KABANG!**_

Fear yelped.

"What was that?" Anger asked suspiciously.

"I'll go check it out," Sadness said as she nervously tried to follow where the noise happened. Fear wanted to go with her for safety, but he was too scared to do it.

The emotions knew that it wasn't a good thing, and they thought right. They heard a massive scream from Sadness:

" _DISGUST!"_

Fear yelped again. He instantly ran to where Sadness screamed, which was Disgust's room. The emotions curiously but worried followed the nerve.

When they found Sadness, she was bawling to death. She was kneeling by a dresser that was tipped over. The emotions gasped when they looked at the dresser.

Disgust was right under it.


	2. When a Tragedy is Sent

**I'm so glad you guys are excited and curious about this story. This is probably how long you guys will have to wait until I update this story, which is 2-3 days. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, I'm gonna reply to your reviews. :)**

 **HotXbun: You'll have to see and find out. :)  
Orangebird124: I know! :( You're gonna find out if she's okay in this chapter!  
Dancingwiththesocks: Haha, thanks! :)  
Tripledent: I don't wanna spoil it to you, but you'll see the answers to those questions! :)  
StarNerve: I know, right? :( And, here you go! I updated it! :D  
Insider Sim: I know! :( You don't have to wait anymore because here you go! :)  
ponystoriesandothers: Aw, thank you! Yeah, I type really fast, so there may be errors. I apologize for that.**

...

"Hello?! Mind Medical?! This is Joy from Headquarters...Yes, there is an emotion who just got smashed by a big dresser. We don't know if she's alive...Oh, thank you so much! Please hurry!" Joy hung up the phone as she rushed back in Disgust's room. The four emotions lifted up the big dresser with all their strength and quickly but carefully dragged Disgust. Her forehead had a big blue bruise and she had a black eye from one of the knobs.

"No..." Joy panicked. She has never felt like this before. This may be a day when an emotion dies, which is a very rare thing in an emotions life. Joy stroked Disgust's cheek and felt tears in her eyes. _Please don't die...don't you die like this, Disgust...you're smarter than that...you're stronger than that..._ Joy prayed over and over again for the green emotion to make it. She didn't know if emotions can die or not. Sadness never admitted that she read something like that in the Mind Manuel's. Sadness, however, she was already doing her every-day sobbing. She may never see Disgust again. She may never hear Disgust's complaints ever again. Ever Anger couldn't help it but form tears in his eyes.

The emotions were trying to heal Disgust with the big bruise and the black eye when the Medical's got here. They had to take Disgust to the Mind Medical Care Center. The emotions really wanted to go with Disgust but the Medical's won't allow it, which made the emotions feel worse.

When the Medical left, the emotions were just staring at the window, like they were waiting for Disgust to come back.

Sadness and Joy hugged each other with tears. Joy has felt this way when she fell in the Memory Dump, but this was way worse. Joy was just doing little sobs when she was in the dump, but here, right now, she was almost doing the same crying sounds as Sadness did.

"I don't want her to go..." Sadness cried. "I'll miss her so much..."

"Me too..." Joy whimpered.

The boys just watched the girls with sorrow, with Fear nervous about what will happen with Disgust and Anger angry about her doing that and stupid about what he did.

Last night, while Disgust was getting ready for bed, Anger didn't like Disgust putting on makeup all the time. He was sick of her always being late to the console just because of her getting ready. So he decided to hide it so she wouldn't get it. But now, he felt really stupid and horrible about doing that. **[there u go, Tripledent! :D]** He wished he would apologize to Disgust, but he didn't know if he could, yet he didn't want to mention it to the emotions.

"I-I'm sure she'll just be in a coma or a concussion or something," Anger said trying to encourage the emotions, which he wasn't good at, so he could forget about what he just did.

"Yeah," Joy said as she did a sniffle. "She's really strong, so she wouldn't die like this, right?"

"What if she does?" Sadness asked still crying.

"Then we'll really miss her," Joy said. "We won't ever forget her, we will do everything we can to remember Disgust and the good times we had." These words made Joy cry more, as the emotions hugged her with comfort, even Anger, who wasn't a hugging fan.

"If she dies, I'll seriously miss her," Anger said.

Joy nodded with a sad smile. This was the first time that Joy could ever learn what it means to feel like this.

...

Before Riley fell asleep, the emotions went on the Train of Thought to go to the Mind Medical Care Center. The Medical's said they can come visit her to see the results of the dresser incident. Fear and Joy kept praying that Disgust would be okay, Sadness was doing quiet sobs, and Anger was hoping that Disgust will be okay because if she dies, it will be his fault. He knows it.

When they got there, Riley fell asleep. The sky turned dark as the emotions entered the care center quickly.

"You're here to see Disgust?" one doctor asked them.

"Yes! We're in a hurry!" Anger said.

"Follow me," the doctor said. Then he walked to the room where Disgust was in. The emotions wanted to tell him to hurry up so they can see Disgust, but they didn't want to be mean.

"Here we are," the doctor said opening the door for Room 308, which was where Disgust was in. The emotions, depressingly, entered the room and hugged Disgust tightly, as they did quiet and upset sobs. Disgust was still out cold and they found out that she had bruises on her arm, her shoulder, her chest, her neck, and her legs.

Anger covered his face. _I'm so sorry I did this to you..._ Anger said to himself.

"Disgust," Joy said like she was talking to an awake Disgust. "I'm so glad you're alive. I knew you were strong, but we pray that you'll wake up soon and that your bruises will soon heal. We know you'll be back to a normal and healthy emotion. We love you Disgust and we won't ever give up on you. You can do this, Disgust..." Joy sighed as another tear came out.

"...We know that you'll win your battle..."

...

"Your patient is still alive but she is out cold and wounded," the doctor said to the emotions after they saw Disgust. The emotions decided to visit Disgust every night while she is asleep. They would pray to her every time they see her and they try their best to give as much support to Disgust as possible.

"Please tell us that she won't die at all!" Fear said nervously.

"We don't know, sir," the doctor said. "I apologize for that, but we're hoping that she'll be okay."

Fear shivered as the emotions said goodbye to him.

 _Disgust was right in the past,_ Anger thought to himself. _I am too dumb to understand anything._

...

The emotions didn't want to work the next day but they had to for Riley. It felt weird without Disgust with them. She would always make sure that Riley has a good breakfast, nothing that would be "poisonous" to her. Disgust was always protective of Riley.

The emotions barely even worked, which got Riley to barely do anything. They felt like there was Sadness' all over Headquarters. They just didn't want Disgust to be like this. The emotions hated being like this, but why did it feel weird without Disgust? She was just a normal but important emotion. Why didn't it feel weird when Joy and Sadness were gone?

It was probably because they weren't hurt.

This type of hurt for Disgust was powerful to the emotions. It was an itch that won't ever go away.


	3. When Results are a Tragedy

**ALRIGHTY GUYZ! IMMA BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER! Since I finished a story I was working on, things will be a lot easier for me! And I hope you guys have saw my other new story! (I know some of you guys did.)**

 **REVIEW REPLYING TIME!**

 **Orangebird124: Yes, that would be a perfect song if Disgust doesn't make it. You'll have to see and find out!  
Dancingwiththesocks: Yeah it is, but thanks! :)  
Karaokegirl49: I know Dissy! :(  
ponystoriesandothers: Thanks! And haha, I usually try to slow down my typing but I'm sometimes in a big rush or I'm just excited to update my stories. xD  
Tripledent: You'll have to see and find out!  
Insider Sim: Let's keep our fingers crossed!  
StarNerve: Yep! And I know, that was what I could come up with. XD**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **And also, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY YOU GUYZ! :D**

...

One night, the emotions went to the hospital. Every time they go there, they feel nervous about what will happen to Disgust. They think that she'll get worse one time they visit her, or they even think she dies before they can say their last goodbyes.

When the emotions got there, they, as usual, rushed into the hospital but was stopped by the doctor. He had a worried look on his face, which made the emotions even more worried than they usually were.

"What is it, doctor?" Joy asked nervously.

The doctor looked down. He wished he wouldn't tell the emotions, but he was supposed to do this. He did a sorrowful sigh. "You guys," he said. "There may be a very slim chance that Disgust will wake up."

The emotions' eyes widened. They wanted to think that this was a dream, but it felt so real. The emotions just stared at him with nothing to say.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said his voice shaking. "If you get smashed by furniture that's bigger than you, it can kill you guys. It could kill Riley. It could kill any one of you guys. We saw that Disgust's bruises were very serious. Those bruises could really affect your body, and her life is in serious danger."

Sadness had tears in her eyes, Fear kept shaking with worry, Joy didn't know what to do, and Anger felt the worst out of all of them. He killed Disgust. He knew that she won't make it. It was his fault that he killed her. He was stupid. He was horrible. He was a _killer._ A _murderer_. A-

"Anger?" said a low voice which appeared to be Sadness'. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-" Anger said trying to act normal. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"C'mon," Sadness said. "We're going to see Disgust."

Anger nodded and ran to catch up with the others with Sadness following him.

The doctor opened the door and the emotions saw Disgust. She still had those same bruises from every other visit. She was still wounded and still not woken up.

The machine that keeps track of her heart beating was going really fast. The bars were really low, which meant that Disgust was in a serious risk of dying. Joy felt a tear in her eye and stroked Disgust's hair. "Please Disgust..." she whispered to her. "...Wake up...Wake up for us, please..."

There was no response from the green emotion. There wasn't any sound but the beeping of the machine.

Sadness saw a syringe in Disgust's arm and her blood was inside a bag.

"She would've not allow this," Sadness said referring to the syringe.

Fear noticed it too. "Are you sure you're supposed to waste blood like this?" he asked cautiously.

"We're checking on the blood," the doctor said.

But Fear was still nervous. Would that waste more blood on Disgust, which was make her into a more serious risk? Would she die because of that?

The emotions formed a group hug around Disgust. You never know, this may be their last day to see Disgust.

The emotions left, with their arms around each other. They all felt worse about what they just heard from the doctor.

But Anger felt the worst out of all of them.

...

The emotions felt more weirder working now, after the news they just heard. The emotions didn't even want to work. They wouldn't work normal if Disgust wasn't here. They wanted to see her exhausted face when she wakes up, her face when she sees something disgusting about Riley's food and clothes. They wanted to hear the talking of her squeaky girly voice. They missed her and they would be completely normal again if Disgust was here...alive...healthy...

...awake...

...

The doctors said that they were checking on Disgust right now, so they couldn't visit her for the night. The emotions sighed and went to bed. There was no one on Dream Duty, nobody to say goodnight to, they just went to bed. Joy would've been the one to start saying good night, but she didn't want to. She thought Disgust was way more important.

Joy felt like she lost all of her happiness. She felt like Sadness right now, although Sadness was feeling much worse than Joy. She knew that Sadness never says good night to people, as she is "too sad" to say anything.

Joy went to bed and had a dream.

A dream that she wished was real.

 _Joy was working at Headquarters with the others when the Train of Thought came along. It revealed the doctor. He had a happy smile on his face. Joy was excited about what she was going to hear._

 _"Good news, my friend," he said. "Disgust has survived!"_

 _The others turned around with surprise and happiness. The doctor scooted away from the entrance, letting the next person enter Headquarters, which was Disgust._

 _The emotions ran up to her and did a group hug. They were laughing, cheering and they were happy that Disgust has survived! Even Sadness couldn't help but do the biggest smile of her life._

 _"I'm so glad to see you guys!" Disgust said. "I didn't know what was going on!"_

 _"Good to see you too, Disgu-"_

"Joy?"

Joy was laughing and moving around in her sleep. It was morning and the others didn't know why Joy wasn't awake yet. She was always the first one to wake up! But it looked like she had a good rest.

"JOY!"

Joy's eyes opened quickly. "What?" she asked exhausted.

"It's time to get up," Fear said who was the person who woke her up.

"Wait...where's Disgust?" Joy asked.

Fear gave her a _what-do-you-think_ look.

"You were dreaming, Joy," he said. "She's still at the hospital."

Joy's eyes widened. She started to glare at him. "If I laugh in my sleep," she said in a angry tone of voice. " _Don't. Wake. Me UP!_ "

"Joy?!" Fear asked with shock. "What's wrong with you?!" He has never seen Joy act like this before! She was never angry at any of the emotions, as she tries to make everyone have a great day!

Joy just shoved him out of her way and walked - more like _stomping_ \- to the console.

"Joy?" Sadness asked, noticing her too. "Are you okay?"

" _No,_ " she said not looking at anyone but the screen.

"W-What's wrong?" Sadness asked nervously. "I-Is it Disgust?"

Joy looked at her. Sadness thought she shouldn't have asked that, but Joy just looked away from her and did a slow nod.

"I know," Sadness said. "I want her back too." She sighed, looking down. She decided to not say anything anymore.

Joy never thought that she was acting like this. She never knew that Disgust was this special to her that this would cause her to act like this. Disgust and Joy always fought over the console! Why was Joy acting like this when Disgust didn't do anything special for her? Or was it that it still felt weird?

Or was it her sanity that caused her to act like this?

...

The doctors didn't want the emotions to visit them. They called them instead. The emotions listened to the phone curiously. Joy was hoping there was something good so she would act normal again.

"Hey guys," the doctor said. "The reason why we didn't want you to visit today was because we have some bad news."

The emotions' eyes widened. Did they hear what they didn't want to hear? Will they hear what they never wanted hear?

"What is it, sir?" Sadness asked nervously.

"Well, these bruises were very difficult to heal," the doctor said. "so this will be very upsetting to tell you guys this."

The emotions leaned closer to the phone.

The doctor sighed before he made his confession.

"...I'm afraid that Disgust won't make it..."


	4. When They Find a Secret

**I'm back once again! I've been getting a lot of supportive reviews! Thank you guys! I hope this keeps up!**

 **TIME TO REPLY SOME REVIEWZ!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I know! :( But thank you! :)  
Orangebird124: According to the doctor, it looks like it. And I KNOOOOOOOOOOW! She just can't!  
Tripledent: Yep, definitely. She really does care about Disgust, huh?  
StarNerve: Yes, that would be my reaction if I was a reader to this story. You'll see if she's seriously gonna die or not. And right, authors can write what they want! xD  
Insider Sim: I know! :( *sniffles*  
Guest: :,(**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"No..." Joy was walking around Headquarters, shocked and upset about what she just heard, as the other emotions were watching her, with Sadness holding the phone. This must've been Joy's imagination. There had to be a way to heal Disgust and save her! Why can't the doctors try harder? Were they even _trying?_

"Miss Joy?" the doctor asked. "Are you alright?"

Joy didn't feel like herself anymore. She lost one of her hard-working co-workers. She would never see her again. She didn't want to feel like this but she felt rage inside of her. She felt like the doctors weren't even trying to heal Disgust, like they wanted her to die. Joy snatched the phone from Sadness. "Am I alright? _Am I alright?_ Did you hear that guys?! The doctor asked if I was _alright! Right after he said that one of my BEST FRIENDS won't make it!_ What's up with _THAT?!_ "

"Miss Joy-" the doctor said, but got interrupted by the rage of Joy.

Joy couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She couldn't lose her like this. She felt like she was never happy all her life. Losing someone she knew her whole life - well, most of her life - felt horrifying to her. It was like losing Bing Bong at the memory dump! But this one felt worse.

Much, _much_ worse.

"How do I know if you guys were even trying?!" Joy asked.

"Why would we not try?" the doctor asked.

"Well, you've healed _many_ bruises before!" Joy said. "How in heaven can you not heal those?!"

"We told you before, Miss Joy," the doctor said. "Those bruises are very serious!"

"There's gotta be a way to save her!" Joy said. Her voice started to get shaky. Talking like this made her feel worse.

"I'm sorry, Miss Joy," the doctor said.

" _Stop calling me Miss Joy!_ " Joy said, now officially yelling. " _You think THAT will make me feel better?!_ "

"Joy..." Sadness said, not believing what was happening right now. She has never seen Joy act like this. _Ever_. Will she ever feel this way for the rest of her life?

"Joy, we tried to find a way to save her, but it was diffucult-" the doctor said.

" _Well, TRY HARDER!_ " Joy screamed. " _There's gotta be a gosh-darned way to save her!_ "

"Stop, Joy!" Anger hissed. "You're only making it worse for all of us!"

Joy just glared at him and looked back at the phone. "You better try harder, you stupid jerky doctors," she grumbled.

She hung up the phone and stomped to the corner by the Mind Manuel's. She didn't know why she was acting like this. Did she really care about Disgust so much? Or was it that she has never experienced a loss of a friend before? She thought it was the second one. Before, she thought that it would be Anger that would've been screaming on the phone if doctors couldn't save Disgust, but for some reason, it ended up being herself. Why couldn't Joy stop this? She felt like she lost her sanity. Or _did_ she lose her sanity?

"Joy?" Sadness asked standing by a sulking Joy. "I'm sorry that you had to experience this..."

Joy didn't say anything. Yet, she was too upset and frustrated to say anything at that moment.

"I'll leave you alone...if you want..." Sadness started to walk away but Joy grabbed her by the arm. She dragged her to the corner and sat her down next to her. Joy started to sob on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry about acting like that..." she cried. "I'm so sorry..."

"Hey, it's okay," Sadness said, tears filling up her eyes as well. "I'm just as upset as you are." Sadness started to gently rub her back.

"It's like I lost my sanity..." Joy said. "What's happening to me...?"

"Nothing's happening to you Joy," Sadness comforted. "You're just mad at the doctor and depressed about who you just lost."

Joy started to cry harder.

"Shh, it's okay," Sadness said. "Do you want to go to bed? You'll probably feel better in the morning."

Joy looked at the teardrop. She started to embrace her tightly. "Take me with you," she whispered.

Sadness went to her room with a hugging Joy and lay on her bed with Joy snuggling with her.

"You're super nice, Sadness," Joy whispered. "I won't ever forget you...and her..."

"Me too," Sadness said.

Together, they slept, with no tear in sight.

...

Joy received a paper from the doctor, and things didn't go so well once again. Tears filled her eyes as the emotions gathered around to read it.

It said:

 _We announce the death of:  
_ _ **Disgust**_

 _On the date of:  
_ _ **January 13th, 2016**_

 _From:  
_ ** _Getting smashed by furniture_**

 _She shall be missed._

"WOW!" Joy yelled sarcastically. "The _13th_! A lucky number, _huh?!_ " Sadness looked at her with Joy and Joy got concerned. "Sorry..." she said.

"It's okay," Sadness said.

Anger looked at the paper. He kept reading it to see if he read it wrong. But he kept finding the same thing. He killed Disgust. It was his fault for doing the wrong decision. He wanted to tell the emotions now but he knew that Joy will blow up. Anger would try to explain by doing his convincing and yelling but Joy would be doing her screaming and rage, which would beat Anger big time.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, guys," he said. Wait, _what did he just say?_ Why did he just say that when he didn't want to confess it?!

"It's not your fault, Anger," Joy grumbled.

Now he knew that the others heard. He knew that Disgust was _absolutely_ right. He _was_ too dumb to understand _and_ he had a tiny brain!

So he decided to try his best to fight.

"Yes it is," Anger said. "I was the one that got Disgust to climb the dresser. I was the one who put the makeup kit on the top of the shelf."

The others just looked at him. Joy was the most shocked.

 _What. Was. He. THINKING?!_

"Why did you do that?" Joy asked.

"I was just annoyed that Disgust is always late to the console by getting ready a lot so I just hid it up there to keep her from being late!" Anger explained.

"But do you think..." Joy said. "...that it would be a great idea to hide it at a pleace where someone could easily get killed?"

"No, it's not!" Anger said. "I was just hiding it!"

"At a dangerous spot," Fear said.

"I'm ashamed of you, Anger," Joy said. "I can't believe you would do that! You're horrible!"

Now he knew that wasn't a great idea. Joy was upset with him, so he knew that the other emotions will hate him now or maybe even neglect him.

"I'm sorry..." Anger said his voice teary. Now he felt stupid for killing Disgust. He stomped to his room, with tears filling his eyes.

...

Sadness was reading the Mind Manuel's, trying to go over the fact that she lost a friend of hers. Mind Manuel's usually make her feel better so she thought that was a good idea.

She always reads Manuel's that she hasn't read before so she can learn new things about Riley's Mind. She then realized that this Mind Manuel's was the latest Manuel that was delivered by the Train of Thought. She found an interesting title on it:

 _Emotion Loss_

"GUYS!" Sadness yelled, trying to get the emotions interested in what she will be reading. This may get exciting now!

"What is it, Sadness?" Joy asked, running up to her with curiosity and concern.

"Look!" Sadness said pointing to the title, as Fear ran up to her. Anger didn't bother to come out, for he was still upset about what he just did.

" _Emotion Loss?_ " Joy read. She gasped. "This better have good things on it."

Sadness started to read it out loud.

" _Emotion Loss is the most rarest things that could happen to a mind, for the emotions are safely locked inside their Headquarters. But there may be a reason why emotions can die (see_ _ **Memory Dump**_ _or_ _ **Host Loss**_ _). But if an emotion dies, there won't be a funeral! They won't go to heaven! Researchers of the mind have found that if emotions die and our host is still alive, the emotion will still be able to live a normal life._ "

"Is this saying-?" Joy asked.

"Yes," Sadness said as she continued to read. " _The emotion will be reborn to work for your host._ "

"Thank goodness..." Joy said covering her face. "Thank God..." Tears started to fill her eyes but it was tears of joy instead.

" _But,_ " Sadness continued. " _the emotion would experience something new, since they already experienced as an adult. This will provide with as much care as possible._ "

Sadness gasped as she read the last few sentences.

" _Researchers are still investigating about this big change, but the emotion will be born differently._ "

Sadness smiled as she read the final sentence.

" _The emotion will be born as a baby._ "


	5. When the Secret is Found

**I'm back with another chapter! This story is doing awesome so far! I can't wait for this to go on! Even I'm excited to update this story!**

 **REVIEW REPLYING TIME ONCE AGAIN:**

 **Orangebird124: That's right! Yeah, I never wanted Anger to confess to them, but then I thought,** ** _Maybe I should_** **. So I did, and I decided to add the confused narrator so it wouldn't be all weird and stuff. I'm glad you're enjoying this!  
ponystoriesandothers: Um...is that a good thing to you?  
Tripledent: Yep, definitely, and those questions are sure to be answered!  
Insider Sim: Yep! And you can probably guess why it's called Life After Death. :D  
Emotion24601: Aw, thank you!  
Karaokegirl49: You'll see, although that would be a great idea! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this because since you guys are excited for this story to go further, I trust you guys! :)**

...

The emotion just stared at the teardrop, which got her to be shy. "Um...that's what the book said," Sadness said trying to not feel embarrassed. She didn't really like that the emotions were staring at her in a creepy way. She thought that they won't believe her or they thought she was crazy.

"Don't say anything," Joy said as she went up to the teardrop. "Lemme see the book." Sadness obeyed, handing her the opened book, and Joy quickly scanned through the book, looking for those words that she wants to see. Was she hearing wrong from Sadness, or was this seriously in the book?

Joy found the sentence and it was the same sentence that Sadness had clearly read to her.

 _The emotion would be born as a baby._

Joy was surprised. She thought she would feel happy but what would an emotion look like as a baby? Would they look like little tiny babies except that Disgust would be green and she would have those big googly adorable emerald eyes. Would Disgust cry at all? Disgust wasn't a crybaby, as she never cried in her life. Well, she thought that Disgust would be an usual baby, crying because of her diaper, or crying for getting hurt or being hungry. It would be like baby-sitting except that it would be more than one day. _Way_ more.

"Does this mean that we'll see Disgust as a baby?" Fear asked curiously.

"I guess so," Sadness replied.

Now Joy felt different. She felt like herself again. When she heard this sentence, it suddenly made her feel good again. She knew that Disgust wouldn't _actually_ die! She was going to see Disgust again! In a different version anyway! She would hold her, and take care of her, and play with her, and feed her and-

"Joy?" Sadness asked with confusion. "Are you okay?"

Joy realized that she was doing her fangirl-excitment by squealing like crazy. She felt better now and she knew that her sanity is back to normal.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Joy said. "I'm just so excited! We're going to take care of a _baby!_ "

"She'll grow up, right?" Fear asked.

Sadness looked at the book and read out loud.

" _The emotion would be like any human baby. You would have to take very good care of the baby, and it would be like seeing our host as a baby, except its real life for you. The emotion would grow up until he/she would get to the age when she/he had her/his death. But the emotion would grow a little quicker than usual. There are similarities and differences between emotion babies and human babies. But other emotions who take care of the baby will have to act as an adult around the baby and to be parents to the baby._ "

"Wow," Fear said. "This is exciting! We have to take care of her, huh? Well then, I call on being Disgust's royal protector!"

"We all will be, Fear," Joy said. "I'm sure that Disgust will be a happy baby with me around."

Fear rolled his eyes, doing something that Disgust would've done.

The emotions found Anger behind them in shock and relief. Joy started to do a little glare. "You were lucky, Anger," she said. " _Very_ lucky."

...

The doctor got the emotions to go to the hospital. He was going to tell some information on Disgust. The emotions were excited of what they were going to hear. They hoped it would be a good thing.

"Well, first of all, Disgust will be a healthy baby, so no worries on anything else, but she will be _very_ tiny. Only 1 pound and 8 ounces."

Sadness covered her face, feeling bad that Disgust will be tinier than her and even tinier than Anger! They would be able to take better and easier care of her.

"Disgust will be like any other emotion baby, which is growing up quicker than a human baby. Also, she had long eyelashes, right?" the doctor asked.

All the emotions nodded. They remembered her long and shiny eyelashes, which she would use mascara to keep them shiny.

"Well, we don't know if she'll have her long eyelashes," the doctor said. "This is the only error with her. No humans were made with long eyelashes and neither were emotion babies, so those are probably what you guys won't see ever again. But you _will_ see your normal Disgust."

The emotions nodded in reply. They thought that the eyelashes were nothing to them, but would they see Disgust differently with no eyelashes? Would they not see the Disgust that they remembered?

"Sir?" Sadness asked.

"Yes, Miss Sadness?" the doctor asked.

"How will we be able to have the baby?" She was curious about what will be her greeting to the baby.

"Well," the doctor said. "You can't get the baby immediately after she's born because we would have to do some check-up on her and she would be in pain a lot, so you would hear nothing but crying a lot. So a couple of days after the baby is born, she will be delivered to you guys."

Anger nodded, relieved that the doctors wouldn't try to annoy him. He never wanted to hear a baby crying 24/7.

"How will you deliver her to us?" Fear asked.

The doctor nodded. "She will be in a basket," he said.

...

The emotions couldn't help but be in excitement to see the baby. They tried to remember that Disgust will be in a basket. They looked around to see if they can find a basket that would be the size of a 1-pound baby, but they couldn't find anything. They were even worried that something may happen to her or that the doctors had to do a delay for extra checking or maybe even an operation.

They tried to think positive (Joy was doing good with that, of course) about her so they decided to talk about her. And Joy allowed Anger to join them.

"Do you think that Disgust would wear a diaper?" Fear asked.

"Of course she would!" Anger said. "She's a baby!"

"Don't worry, guys!" Joy said. "I'm sure that whether she wears a diaper or not, we'll do a great job with taking care of her! I mean, you heard the doctor! She's only a pound and 8 ounces, so this would be a piece of cake!"

"Wow, tinier than me," Anger said to himself.

"But what if she hides somewhere and we can't find her? The doctor said that she'll be very tiny!" Fear said.

"The book said that we have to act like parents to her," Joy said. "So we have to watch over her."

"Right," Anger said. He suddenly felt really protective of the baby. It was probably because of what he did to the normal Disgust. But he knew that Fear would take over the whole most-protective-emotion part. Anger would be able to take over some time, right?

"And you guys," Joy said starting to sound serious. "We _have_ to take good care of her. We have to protect her and look after her, because if something happens, I'm sure that I'll loose more of my sanity again. I trust you guys." Joy nodded with a little smile. She trusted them at work so she knew that they'll promise to her. "I'm sure you guys will do great!" she said. "There's 4 of us taking care of a 1-pound baby so I'm sure there's plenty of shelter and protection for her." Now Joy suddenly felt protective of the baby.

The others nodded. "We promise, Joy," they said together.

...

It was at night and Fear was getting ready for Dream Duty. It was a normal Dream Duty for him, but it suddenly changed a lot in the middle of it. He heard a little sliding type of sound. He thought it was the emotions doing something so he just continued being bored with the dream he always is forced to watch: Rainbow Unicorn.

But suddenly, he heard a weird sound. It sounded familiar to him, but it sounded weird. He turned around and gasped about what he is seeing. He knew it would come, and he knew he would trust the doctors.

By the windows of Headquarters laid a tiny, brown basket.


	6. When They Meet the Secret

**Yayyyyy I hope you guys are excited for this! :D IMMA BACK WITH A VERY SPECIAL CHAPTER! Can you guess why it's special? You'll find out! :)**

 **LETS REPLY SOME REVIEWZ! (ya, I'm spacing them out this time)**

 **Emotion24601: Thank you so much! You are awesome as well! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: And I will keep bringing da chapters! XD**

 **Tripledent: Hahaha, and that's right! :D**

 **Fear 552: I KNOW YAYYYY! :D**

 **Insider Sim: I can picture him as a father as well! And ya, kind of. But I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)**

 **Orangebird124: Yep! And I agree with you! I'm so glad you want to catch up with this story! Thank you! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Fear had nothing to say but an excited and curious shout. "GUYS!" he called loudly to wake them up.

The emotions woke up with a start. Why was Fear waking them up like that? If this was a joke, Anger was preparing a knuckle sandwich for the nerve.

The emotions tiredly walked out of their rooms and dragged themselves to the main room, where Fear was looking around, breathing hardly, not knowing what he was doing.

Anger slapped him in the face. "Get a hold of yourself!" he roared at him. "What is going-" Anger suddenly noticed the basket that was laying there by the windows. He now didn't know what to do either. "...on," he finished.

"Is this for real?" Joy asked.

"Yes! I swear that I didn't do anything!" Fear said innocently.

Joy didn't say anything. She gasped and ran to the basket. It showed a white blanket. She felt a little bump on it so she unfolded the blanket and it revealed a tiny green baby. It was sleeping soundly. Her tiny body was covered with a light pink blanket, except for her head.

The emotions actually saw her...

It was really true...

It was baby Disgust...

"Awwww, she's so cute!" Joy whisper-shouted, careful to not wake up the baby.

Tears started to fill Sadness' eyes. She has never experienced something like this and it was nothing but cuteness all over. Like the doctor said, she was very tiny. She was as tiny as Fear's hand, only a little bigger.

"Oh my gosh..." Fear said to himself. "Look at her..." He gently picked her up and snuggled her into his skinny body. He rubbed her back, which gave the baby a more peaceful sleep.

"She _is_ cute," Anger whispered.

Nobody replied. Joy went up to the baby and stroked her cheek gently. "Now I know that if something happens, I'll definitely loose my sanity more," she whispered. "You guys gotta promise that you'll take care of her...I just don't want to loose her..." Tears filled Joy's eyes and Sadness wiped them with her thumb. "You guys gotta keep her safe and care for her...I know you guys don't want to see me like this..."

"We'll take care of her, okay Joy?" Anger said impatiently.

"Yep, and we'll be her best protectors ever!" Fear said a little loud.

"Shhhh!" the three emotions said cautiously.

Fear gasped and looked at the baby. She stirred in her sleep a little, but ended up sleeping peacefully again.

"Be quiet beanpole!" Anger hissed quietly.

Fear shyly looked down guilty.

"Um...can I hold her?" Sadness asked.

"Of course," Joy said. She gently lifted the baby from Fear and slowly handed her to Sadness. The teardrop lifted her head to her shoulder and she started to sooth the baby's back. She has never held a baby before and she has never felt this happy that Disgust will be okay. As she thought of this, more tears came out of her eyes.

"But you guys," Anger whispered. "How are we going to take care of her if there is no care products?"

"Oh no," Fear said nervously but quietly. "What if we don't have any-"

Anger elbowed him. "Don't even _think_ about giving up on her," he hissed.

Fear gulped, scooting away from him.

"What's this?" Joy asked confused. She noticed a letter that was in the basket as well. It must've been under the baby. Joy grabbed it and read quietly out loud.

 _Dear Emotions,_

 _We have officially delivered the baby on January 18th, 2016. We are very excited that she will have a home where she will be cared, fed and protected. The care products will be delivered tomorrow in your kitchen. But right now, the baby was cared by us before she was delivered so she'll be good for the rest of the night. The baby won't open her eyes that much but she will start to open them more after a couple of days of your care.  
Don't feed the baby too much because it could kill her. There may be a chance that you guys may almost step on her so be super careful with that. Make sure you watch her 24/7. When Disgust grows to be a little girl, this is when it will get harder. You have to watch her and look after her. Make sure that she won't do something dangerous and/or bad. But you guys still have to watch over the baby and take care of her. This may be hard work but I know that you guys will do excellent.  
Thank you guys and good luck to you all.  
From,  
Your Doctor_

"Riley!" Fear whispered. "How are we supposed to watch Riley _and_ Disgust?"

"Hello? The letter?" Anger whispered. " _I'm_ watching over her and that's that!"

"Why can't I do that?" Fear whispered. "I'll do good with taking care of her!"

"But don't you guys know that the baby will be staying in that basket?" Joy whispered. "We'll have to be more serious with her when she grows into a little girl."

"Right, but I'm still watching over her," Anger said.

Joy nodded. "If you want," Joy said.

Sadness never said anything as she was concentrating on the baby. She was still sleeping with peace and Sadness loved it. "She's so adorable..." she whispered.

"I know," Joy whispered. "I know that we'll love her more when she's older."

"Do you think that she would call us mommy or daddy?" the teardrop whispered.

"We'll see," Joy whispered. She smiled at the sleeping baby and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We gotta teach her stuff right?" Fear whispered.

"Of course," Joy whispered. **{SO MANY WHISPERS I'M SORRY GUYS D:}**

And together, the emotions gently formed into a group hug. Even Anger needed one. He knew that there would be a lot of work in the future. He said that working for Riley was hard, but he never knew that this was what 'hard' was really like.

...

The emotions woke up the next morning. Last night, they let Sadness sleep with the baby so Sadness woke up but the baby was still sleeping.

Sadness carried the baby slowly and gently to the main room. Of course, the emotions ran straight up to them.

"How was your sleep last night?" Joy whispered to the baby in a bubbly voice.

Anger smiled and stroked her cheek, glad that she survived her first night, watched over and cared by Sadness.

That reminded him...

The care products!

Anger ran to the kitchen and found what he expected to be here. There was baby food, baby toys, safety kits for the baby, clothing, diapers, a very special crib for the baby and more products!

Joy and Fear followed the brick and found the products as well. They helped him set them up. They decided to place them in Disgust's used-to-be bedroom. They found all of her makeup in the bathroom and her softy made bed. The emotions noticed that the dresser was gone. They sighed, wishing that Disgust can grow already but they were lucky that they're having her and caring for her right now.

They left her food in the kitchen and placed her toys in a toy box, which was delivered as well. They placed the crib on the other side of the room. They noticed that the crib has the same decoration as Disgust's used-to-be dress and her used-to-be bed. Tears formed Joy's eyes.

"Hey, we'll see her again," Fear comforted her. "I promise..."

"I just miss her..." Joy said. She sniffled and tried to stay positive. She continued helping with the products.

When they finished with everything, it looked spotless and perfect. The three emotions ran to the console to see how Riley was doing. Sadness said that she was just eating breakfast and was getting ready for school. The emotions noticed that Sadness put the baby in a swing/cradle. She was slowly being rocked by the teardrop, to have her sleep peacefully. **{seriously...I keep saying the same words! GAAHHH!}**

"Good job, kid," Anger said.

Sadness smiled, surprised but thankful for that compliment.

Anger sat by the baby and watched her being rocked quietly. He can tell that the baby is having the time of her life but he suddenly felt worried if the baby was going to wake up. Now he felt like Fear! He just has to stay positive! And now he feels like Joy! What is happening with him? Does he really care about that baby so much? Will he still be protective of Disgust when she is fully grown?

He just has to see and find out. But for now, he has a lot of work to do. But he knows that he'll do a great job with taking care of two girls and he knows that Joy will trust him as he will trust the others.

Anger looked at the baby. _Don't you worry,_ he thought to himself like he was talking to the baby. _I promise that I will give you as much care as possible. You'll see, little baby. I know you'll thank me._


	7. When the Secret is Growing

**Hey guys! I'm back once again! You know, in 6 chapters, I've already got, like, 40 reviews! Thank you guys so much! I love you all!**

 **REVIEW REPLYING TIME!**

 **Fear 552: Don't you dare snap me, demon! But thank you!**

 **Orangebird124: I know! :') And LOLOLOLOL thank you so much! :) And I'm sure the emotions will be great!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thank yew! :)**

 **Insider Sim: I knoooow! You'll see!**

 **Tripledent: Right. And I'm sure you'll see if she'll be a sassy little miss! :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

The baby was placed in her crib as the emotions wanted her to sleep peacefully. The others went back to the console, but someone wanted to watch over the baby really badly. He kept hearing for any crying noises or any sound that can be good or bad news. Anger really hoped that the baby will be okay, and to also open her eyes very soon.

Suddenly, Riley was eating her cereal super quick when her hand accidentally touched the edge of the bowl and the cereal spilled all over her.

"Uh oh," Joy said.

"This would be when Riley needed Disgust," Fear said nervously. "how is she supposed to save Riley from being poisoned right now if she's a baby?!"

Anger went to Disgust's room and quietly and gently picked her up. He slowly went back to the console with a sleeping Disgust in his arms and he gently held one of her hands.

"Anger, what are you doing?" Fear whispered.

Anger took her hand to the console and the tiny little green hand pressed a button.

"Ugh, mom?!" Riley called revolted.

The other three emotions just stared at the screen. They stared at Anger and the baby now. They kept looking back and forth, surprised because of what happened.

"Whoa," Sadness said. "So Disgust will still be an emotion when she's a baby."

"That's awesome!" Joy said loudly. The baby stirred in her sleep once again and Joy covered her mouth. "Oops..." she said quietly. "Anyway, that would mean that Riley would be disgusted again."

The others nodded in agreement. They looked at the baby who was still sleeping, like nothing happened.

"Guys," Fear said nervously. "Do you think she will wake up? The doctor said that the emotion babies will grow up a lot quicker. Do you think she should have her eyes open right now?"

"Let's just try to stay positive," Joy said. "I'm sure she will wake up very soon."

Anger looked at the baby. He soothed her hair and grinned at her. _I hope you will wake up soon because you'll soon know what I'm really like._

...

Anger placed Disgust in her crib for the night. They did good with taking care of the baby and Riley but he knew that it would still be a lot way to go with taking care of them both, especially Disgust as a little girl. But he was still excited about doing a challenge like that! He was definitely up for one!

Anger rubbed Disgust's cheek and did a quick peck on the forehead. "Good night, little one," he said softly as he left the room.

Anger didn't know it, but he swore he heard a sound from the crib.

...

Joy walked to Disgust's room and she found something a lot different from the baby now. Her hair was growing a little bit and she saw what she thought she would see!

Disgust's eyes were open.

The baby was staring at Joy, not knowing who she was and not knowing what is going on. Joy did a little smile and rubbed Disgust's cheek. "Hello there," she said softly. "How did you sleep last night?"

The baby did nothing but make random baby sounds, just like a human baby does.

"Do you know who I am?" Joy asked. "I'm Joy. I'm sure you'd say that name perfect. _Joy._ " The yellow emotion kissed on the cheek and picked her up. Disgust kept looking around, taking a quick look at her room and faced Joy's shoulder as Joy went to the console.

Suddenly, Joy heard a whimper. She thought it was Sadness crying in her room once again but it sounded a lot closer to her. She now heard quiet sobs. It was tiny little sobs. She looked at the baby and saw that for the first time, she was crying. Joy gasped, surprised that _she_ caused someone to cry and hugged the baby tightly. "Shhh, it's okay," she said softly as she patted her back. The babies sobs echoed Headquarters and Anger immediately ran to Disgust's room. "What's wrong with her?" he asked with concern.

"She just started crying," Joy said patting the baby's back more.

"You didn't do anything to her, did you?" Anger asked suspiciously.

"No! Why would I?" Joy said innocently. She focused on the baby and said softly, "Shhh, you'll be okay. It's alright."

Suddenly, she smelled something. It was a smell that Disgust would certainly not like. "Blech," Joy said covering her nose. "Looks like someone needs a diaper change! Maybe that's why you were crying, you silly goose!"

"Can emotions have diaper changes?" Sadness asked entering the room.

"Of course," Joy said. "They eat baby food." She placed the baby on the diaper changing mat and started doing her job, while the emotions were not looking.

"This is so awkward..." Sadness said. "I didn't know emotions can go to the bathroom..."

"I...I think it's only baby emotions who do," Anger said covering his nose.

"There you go!" Joy said. "Now you're sparkly clean!"

"And you never had a problem with what you just saw?" Anger asked.

"Not at all!" Joy said in triumph as she picked up the baby. Now the baby wasn't crying, back to her normal self. She was looking at Sadness and Anger and she was just staring at them.

"Uh...hi, Disgust," Sadness said.

The baby had one arm forward and leaned to Sadness.

"She wants you to hold her," Joy said giving the baby to Sadness. The teardrop rubbed the baby's back and Disgust's hands were touching Sadness' shoulders.

"Aw, she likes you!" Joy said.

Sadness smiled in reply.

"Hey guys, how's the baby?" Fear asked entering the room. The baby looked at Fear from Sadness' shoulder and did a cute little sound.

"Hi," Fear said to the baby. He kissed her on the forehead and rubbed her hair. "How my little baby?"

"You mean _our_ little baby?" Anger asked.

"Uh...yeah, right," Fear said.

"Do you want some breakfast little girl?" Joy asked. "Do you want to see what Riley eats?"

Disgust did another sound again.

"Is that a yes?" Sadness asked.

"I guess so!" Joy said. "Let's go!"

Sadness lead the baby to her food and fed her in one peace. Even though babies don't or say anything, she liked hanging out with the baby. She thought that when Disgust is a little girl, they can hang out with each other as much as Joy and Anger do. And now, Sadness started being protective of the baby. All of the emotions were. Sadness knew that she would be like a mother to Disgust, with Joy along with her and the boys could be like fathers to her.

Maybe Sadness would have a better chance with being the best mother ever.

...

The doctor informed to the emotions that in 2 weeks, Disgust will start to grow a lot more. Her hair, her weight and height, and of course, learning how to walk. But there was one thing that the doctor was right on: she won't have her long eyelashes.

Disgust was now learning how to crawl, sit up and sit normally. She was now doing good with eating on her own and holding stuff and playing. She always pats on blocks like they're drums and crawls around while holding toy cars. Joy has been playing along with her and they have been enjoying playing together. Even though Anger felt stupid playing with a baby, he still did for her. All of the emotions had great times with the baby.

But they knew that in the future, there would still be a long way to go.


	8. When the Secret is Learning

**Hip hip HOORAY! I'm back, people!**

 **Let's reply reviewz, people!**

 **Guest: Right.**

 **Tripledent: Well...I should've put more thought into that. I'm guessing that the diaper was easy for Joy to change. And yes, it would!**

 **Insider Sim: I know, isn't it just adorable? And that's cool, I can't wait for that one-shot! Thanks so much!**

 **Orangebird124: Yep! And I know, it stinks, right? Plus, someone asked the same thing with her remembering the accident, so again, you'll see! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thank you! Like Anger mentioned, it's probably only emotion babies that go through that phase.**

 **Fear 552: OMG yessss! XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

 _It has been a couple of days later and Disgust has grown more hair and has been improving with her crawling and sitting-up. She has still not yet learned words and she is still healthy and alive._

 _It has been a week later and more hair has grown for Disgust. She has learned to stand up but not walk. She is working in progress with learning her words, like the emotion's names. She is still healthy and alive._

 _It has been two weeks later and Disgust has grown up to be a little child, knowing how to walk and talk. She has short hair and is now wearing clothing and no more diapers, for in this stage, she can't eat and go to the bathroom, as the other emotions don't eat as well. She is still healthy and alive._

...

Disgust woke up the next morning with an excited but tired yawn. Her beautiful green blanket with flowers on it was covering her from the cold. She jumped out of bed and jumped around in her pink nightgown. Her soft, straight green hair was bouncing along with her. She couldn't wear her used-to-be daily-work-dress yet! She had a red polka-dotted dress. She put part of her hair in a ponytail and added a bow on the ponytail. She had white socks on and black shoes; the same type as her used-to-be pink shoes.

Disgust skipped out of her room and checked on herself. She laughed, seeing that every part of her was good. She skipped down the rail and went to the console, where the emotions were. The all looked at her and smiles appeared on all of their faces, including Sadness'. It wasn't only time to take care of Riley, but to teach Disgust about it and show her around Headquarters and to show her what to do in order for her to be able to work for Riley when she gets older.

"Good morning, Disgust," Joy said.

"Hi!" Disgust said waving at them. She looked at the screen and watched Riley eat her breakfast.

"Do you know who that is?" Anger asked the little girl.

"Who?" Disgust asked.

"That's Riley," Anger said. "We're taking care of her. We're her emotions."

"Ri-ey?" Disgust asked looking at the screen. She saw nothing but two hands holding on to a bowl and holding a spoon.

"Yep!" Joy said. "We're seeing what she's seeing right now! That way we'll be able to take care of her!"

Disgust looked at the screen once again and pointed at it. "Ri-ey!" she called. "Hi Ri-ey!"

The others laughed.

"She can't hear you, silly," Fear said rubbing Disgust's hair.

"Oh..." Disgust said embarrassed.

"Hey, it's okay," Sadness said. "Tell you what, when you get older, you'll take care of Riley too."

"I not do it now?" Disgust asked.

"You're too young, sweetie," Joy said.

Disgust looked at the screen and nodded, looking down. "Okay," she said.

"Can I have a fist bump?" Anger asked trying to cheer the little girl up.

Disgust laughed and did a playful fist bump to Anger.

"Hey, while they're taking care of Riley," Fear said to Disgust. "Do you want me to teach you about Headquarters?"

Disgust perked up, feeling excited about learning this. "Yeah!" she said cheerfully.

"Follow me," Fear said. He started to lead her to the memories. She's probably learn about those easily.

"Balls?" Disgust asked pointing at the memories.

"Those are memories," Fear taught her. "Those come every button we press. Like if I press a button, making Riley scared, a purple memory come, showing what just happened. When the day is over, we send all of these memories to Long Term."

"Where Long Term?" Disgust asked.

"It's out there," Fear said pointing out to the window, where you can view the Mind World.

"I go out there?" Disgust asked.

"I'm sorry Disgust, but it's very bad out there, so you're not allowed," Fear warned.

"Why it bad?" Disgust asked.

"You can get killed any second," Fear said.

"No!" Disgust cried, backing away from the window. Ever since she learned about the Memory Dump, she learned about people being killed and she has been scared lately about. Fear wasn't _that_ scared of Riley getting killed when she hears about it or if it reminds her about it. But Fear was curious about Disgust always panicking about the word _kill_.

"Don't go out there, okay?" Fear asked.

"Okay!" Disgust said immediately. She stayed close to Fear, as he hugged her protectively.

"That's our safety girl!" Fear said kissing her forehead.

Disgust noticed the core memory holder sitting in the middle of the main room. She walked up to it and curiously pressed the button in the middle of the holder. The core memories immediately popped up, which caused Disgust to yelp a little, backing away. "What these?" she asked.

"Those are called _core memories,_ " Fear explained. "Those come when something important happens in Riley's life. Like this yellow and blue one right here. She confessed to her parents about her running away and missing Minnesota."

"Cool!" Disgust said doing a big gaze at the core memory. She loved it's shine and it's beautiful color. She noticed a core memory with green on it. "Green!" she said. "Me! Green!"

"Yep..." Fear said thinking about what to say about that. He didn't want to confess that at all to Disgust or else she would be more scared or she would think he's crazy. He didn't want to say something like that to her because she was already living a happy life.

Disgust followed the shiny yellow path that causes the island to form. She looked out the window and looked at the path all the way to the island that was shown in her view: Tragic Vampire Romance Island. "What that?" she asked.

"I...really shouldn't tell you that right now," Fear said gently dragging Disgust away from the window.

"Why you not tell me?" Disgust asked.

"I'll tell you later," Fear said. "But all of these right there are Islands of Personality-" Fear said.

"Yeah," Sadness interrupted. "Core memories form those based on what type of personality Riley has started. Like when Riley confessed her family that she missed Minnesota, they missed Minnesota too and it was a sad moment...But it caused Family Island to form." Sadness showed Disgust the new Family Island that was glowing happily.

"Cool!" Disgust said interested with all of these islands. "That one I like!" Disgust pointed to Tragic Vampire Romance Island.

Sadness did a little confused glance at Fear, thinking that she already learned about that island, when she wasn't supposed to. He mouthed, _I didn't teach her, I promise!_ Sadness mouthed back, _Then why does she say she likes this island?_ Fear mouthed, _That's the first island that she saw! That's probably why!_ Sadness shrugged, looking back at Disgust. "Do you know what this is?" she asked the little girl.

Disgust looked down. "No," she said. "He not tell me what it is." She pointed at Fear.

"You shouldn't know about that yet, sweetie," Sadness said rubbing Disgust's back.

"Okay..." Disgust said guilty. "But you tell me these?" She pointed at the other islands.

"Of course," Sadness said. "This one right there is Friendship Island. That one to the left right there is Boy Band Island. And this one is Joy's favorite, right there. Goofball Island."

Disgust laughed. "That funny!" she said.

Sadness smirked and nodded. "Anyway, this one right there is Fashion Island-"

"Cool!" Disgust said with interest. "That one I like!"

Sadness nodded, remembering when Disgust used to have an obsession with Fashion Island. She wished that she would grow into the normal Disgust so she could see her again.

"And that one to the far left is Hockey Island, which is a dangerous sport that Riley plays," Fear said.

Disgust eyes widened, remembering what that word means. "I not like that one!" she said nervously.

Sadness sighed and looked at Fear with a _did-you-really-have-to-say-that?_ look. He mouthed, _Whoops._

"Hey, it's okay," Sadness said picking up Disgust and cuddling her. "Riley has never been hurt with that sport that much, so we don't worry about it all the time."

Disgust didn't say anything and continued snuggling against Sadness.

"You guys," Joy called from the console.

Sadness and Fear looked at the two emotions that were at the console.

"Bring Disgust to the console!" Joy said.

Disgust was being lead slowly to the console and Joy lifted her up. "I wanna try this because look..." Joy looked at the screen, making the others look, and saw that Riley was having a nice day going for a walk when she noticed that she stepped on dog poop.

"That yucky!" Disgust said. "What that?"

Joy didn't answer her, not wanting to teach her anyway. "Can you press that button for me please?" she asked.

Joy pointed at the button she wanted Disgust to press. She slowly reached for it and pressed the button. Riley started to gag and ran back to the house. A green memory started to appear.

"Me! Green! Mem-ry green!" Disgust said cheerfully.

"That's right!" Joy said. "But we still gotta teach you how to work for Riley on your own."

"I work for Ri-ey?" Disgust asked.

"Soon you will, Disgust," Anger said.

"Cool!" Disgust said hugging the person that was closest to her, which was Anger. He returned the hug with a pat on the back.

Disgust stopped the hug and looked at the screen. She laughed and jumped up and down cheerfully. "Hi Ri-ey!" she said waving at the screen.

...

 _It has been more days later after 2 weeks and Disgust is still a little child. She has been taught around Headquarters and she has used the console for the first time. She still needs a lot of teaching from the emotions, which they've been doing a great job on so far. She is still healthy and alive._


	9. When the Secret is Remembering

**Hey you guys! I'm back! So I heard that Fanfiction is fixing something so I won't be able to see your reviews. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll have them fixed soon! Soon if you don't see yourself being replied by me, that means I can't see your review yet.**

 **LET'S REPLY!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thank you! And I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you! I know, isn't this just cute? I hope you enjoy this! :)**

 **crossmarian23: I KNOW YAAA**

 **Insider Sim: Aw, thank you! Fun fact: I have a little sister, and I'll be honest with you, you won't really enjoy being with her. XD**

 **Fear 552: I know! She's just adorable! I always kept imagining Disgust as a little girl and I thought,** ** _AAAA CUTENESS OVERLOAD!_** **XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Also, if this story is delayed, it's because of not seeing your reviews. I always start with replying reviews, right? Also, this chapter is gonna be pretty long.**

...

Time has slowly passed, and now Disgust was 3 in emotion years. She has been learning how to talk more but still with a little errors. She has been doing very well. Her hair has still been the same, and she can now say the emotion's names, except for Sadness'. She can only get to the _e_ in her name. She has learned how to draw and the emotions have taught her a little about fashion, since the normal Disgust has loved it. The little girl has been enjoyed by her guardians. They were still super overprotective with her because she was now the size of a newborn baby. She was only 7-8 pounds, which got Fear worried that when she's back to the grown-up Disgust, she would be tinier than usual. They all wanted to see Disgust grow up like they were going to see her again.

Disgust was happily playing around with her Rainbow Unicorn toy, which she has been given to by the Dream Production crew, after hearing the whole story. They even decided to visit her, and they even thought of starring her in a dream. But the other emotions, especially Fear, thought that she was too young _and_ too tiny to be in a dream, though the Dream Production knew that the emotions were still the same old overprotective selves around Disgust.

Mind Workers were allowed to visit her, and they were always in excitement to see Disgust. They were allowed to hold her, but the others couldn't help but hold on to her, just in case a Mind Worker drops her.

On the Train of Thought, there was usually a lot of Mind Workers, and it was because of seeing the baby. But right now, with Disgust as 3 in emotion years, the Mind Workers do nothing but happily chat with her instead of holding her. They thought that the emotions would stop being overprotective that they had to stand close to her, but they were still themselves in 3 weeks; standing by Disgust like they were her royal guards. They actually felt like royal guards.

It was the next morning. Fear was watching over Disgust for now, as Disgust was still too young to take care of Riley on her own. Disgust forced Fear to play Rainbow Unicorn with her. It was a game that Disgust made up using her Rainbow Unicorn toy. It was a lot like Dream Productions directing a dream. Disgust always does an Adventure one when they rescue someone from the monster, which she forces Fear to be. Although he does not enjoy that, but he does it for Disgust. He wants her to be happy, right?

"Rainbow Unicorn uses her super jump powers to jump over the massive brick wall!" Disgust says, like she's a narrator. "Rainbow Unicorn uses her super speed to quickly get to the cage, where the mean monster is at, with a trapped princess named...uh, Diana, which is me!" She stands up and playfully twirls her dress, showing Fear that she really is a princess, or that she thinks she is one. Fear knows that she won't be a princess, but he acts like she is one just for her.

Fear always had to act like a monster with his deep, low, scary voice. "Roar! The princess will never escape now!" he said playfully but gently grabbing Disgust, or princess Diana for now.

"I know I will escape, you meanie monster!" Disgust said, trying to talk in a beautiful ladies voice, which she wasn't good at right now. "Rainbow Unicorn will rescue me!"

Disgust grabs Rainbow Unicorn and she starts her narration once again. Fear never thought of this, but it was actually fun doing this with Disgust, even though it could embarrass him a little, thinking that the emotions would hear him and tease him. But he thought that this was _way_ better than a normal Rainbow Unicorn dream! And plus, he was making Disgust have the best life as a little girl ever. Maybe she will remember this forever and he would be her favorite, along with Joy, who she already mentioned as a favorite, because she plays with her to most.

"Rainbow Unicorn makes it to the cage and the monster does a loud mean roar!" Disgust narrates. She looked at Fear and he does a loud roar, a roar that could even scare him. Disgust makes Rainbow Unicorn charge at the monster and Fear pretends that Rainbow Unicorn tackles him. He playfully falls on his back like he's being pinned. "AUGH! The unicorn has got me!" Fear said like he was defeated.

"Ha ha!" Disgust makes Rainbow Unicorn say. "I beat you this time! Nobody can get me! I'm powerful!"

"Yes...you are..." Fear said like he was going to die.

Disgust laughed and jumps on Fear. She snuggles with him and tightly hugs him, not letting go.

"I like you as a monster, Fear," Disgust said to him. "You should be one at the dream place-" (She can't say Dream Productions yet) "-so everyone would be scared of you!"

Fear laughed. "Nah, I'm fine just the way I am!" he said. "You should be too!"

"Yeah! Me too!" Disgust said. She hops off Fear, allowing Fear to get up.

"What do you want to do now?" Fear asked.

Disgust grabbed Rainbow Unicorn and hugs the toy tightly like she was a little girl being rescued by foster parents. She shows him her smile that puts the other emotions into _Cutness Overload Mode._

"More Rainbow Unicorn?" Fear asked.

Disgust laughed and jumped cheerfully. "Yeah," Disgust said. "But I'll let you be Officer Justice now! He'll help Rainbow Unicorn get back to her castle from saving me!"

"That's good," Fear said. "I won't be evil now."

"Yeah!" Disgust said. "I don't want to be evil! And neither will you!"

"Definitely not me," Fear said, liking what Disgust just said. He'd take it as a compliment any day.

They realized that Joy was standing there, staring at them almost the whole time.

"Yes, Joy?" Fear asked.

"It's your break now," Joy said. "I'm in charge."

"Yay!" Disgust said happily hugging her favorite tightly.

Joy laughed. "Good to see you, too," she said. "I see we got some Rainbow Unicorn."

"Yeah!" Disgust said. "You'll be Officer Justice, since Fear was going to be him. He's helping Rainbow Unicorn and princess Diana, which is me, go back to their castle."

"That's sounds like a lot of fun," Joy said.

"Yeah!" Disgust said.

Joy had an idea. She ran to Disgust's room and grabbed a crown. She came back and did a curtsy. "A princess can't forget her crown," she said placing in on Disgust's head.

"I'm a real princess now!" Disgust said cheerfully. "Look at my crown! I can be Glitterstorm! Ooh, or maybe even Honeypants!"

"You can be both of them," Joy said.

"Nah, that wouldn't be fair," Disgust said. "Ooh! How about you be one of them and I can be the other?"

"Who do you want to be?" Joy asked.

"Whoever is the most beautiful because I want to be beautiful!" Disgust said.

"You already are beautiful," Joy said.

"Really?"

"Of course! You'll always be beautiful!"

Disgust smiled, feeling special about what she just heard. "If I'm beautiful, would a prince fall in love with me?" she asked.

Joy laughed. "Of course," she said.

"Cool!" Disgust said. "I wonder if I can get married to a very handsome prince who will love me forever. I can wear beautiful dresses all the time! And my hair would be beautiful too! And I can even wear glass slippers!"

Joy laughed. She wished that Disgust knew about princes right now, and how they don't exist in Riley's head.

...

The Train of Thought came, and new Mind Workers came out. Disgust wasn't shy at all when it comes to Mind Workers chatting with her. "Hi," Disgust greeted.

"Why, hello there," one Mind Worker said. "Aren't you adorable?"

"What do you say, Disgust?" Sadness asked.

"Thank you," Disgust said.

"You're welcome," the Mind Worker said as he brought in boxes.

"Can I help?" Disgust asked.

"Is she allowed?" the Mind Worker asked Sadness

"If you want her to," Sadness said shrugging.

"Yay!" Disgust cheered, following the Mind Worker. He gave Disgust a little box that is just the right size for her. She skipped in the house carrying the box in. This would be something that Joy would do when it comes to helping out.

"What's in that box?" Disgust asked.

"It's just some ideas," the Mind Worker said.

"What are those?" Disgust asked.

"Ideas are something that we suggest for Riley to do, and it makes Riley do it," Joy explained. "You can have ideas too."

"Cool!" Disgust said. "Can I see them?"

"Of course, but be careful," the Mind Worker said.

"Okay!" Disgust said, as she excitedly opened the box. It was full of shiny yellow ideas bulbs. She picked one up and looked at it. "Ooh..." she said. "Shiny!"

"Yep!" Joy said. "Do you know what color it is?"

Disgust gasped and laughed. "It's you, Joy!" she said. "Yellow!"

"That's right!" Joy said.

"I wish I was yellow," Disgust said. "It's really beautiful. But I like red too." She looked at her red dress that she still has been wearing and at Anger.

"I'm glad," Anger said.

...

Riley was going to bed for the night. The emotions knew about big girls going to bed; not complaining at all. They also knew about little girls as well. Disgust wanted to be on Dream Duty with the person who was on Dream Duty. Anger volunteered to do it so he can hang out with Disgust now. Disgust hasn't really been playing with him a lot and when Anger was in charge, she played with her Rainbow Unicorn on her own, not asking Anger to play along, as she asks the others to play with her.

Anger grabbed a chair for him and Disgust. When Disgust found out who was on Dream Duty, she didn't say anything. So Anger decided to be a little friendly. "Hey, Disgust," he said.

"Oh, hi Anger," Disgust said looking at him. Usually when she said hi, a smile was always on her face but now, there wasn't any smile appearing. Why wasn't Disgust this excited to be with him?

"You okay?" Anger asked with concern.

"Can I tell you something?" Disgust asked.

"Of course."

Disgust looked down. She really was scared of saying this to him because he may get mad at her. But would he really believe her? Disgust did a deep breath.

"I...I think I remember something that has to do with a makeup kit," Disgust confessed.


	10. When the Secret Feels Pain

**Hey you guys. I heard about Fanfiction fixing something again, so if this came out a little late, it was because Fanfiction will be fixing something again. GAH! Anyway, I'm back!**

 **Tripledent: I hope so too. And yeah, I have that vibe too! :)**

 **ErinMilne: Aw, thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this! It was all thanks to Inside Out emotions as babies on Deviantart. :D**

 **Insider Sim: I know! And yes, little girls** ** _are_** **troublesome. I can tell you millions of things that my little sister does.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Oooo, yes indeed it has! Will you be able to find out if she remembers? Yes you will! XD**

 **Orangebird124: Thank you! It has been getting more cuter and cuter, huh? I can definitely imagine Disgust doing this as a little girl! If Disgust finds out about what Anger has really done to her...oooooo, that brickhead is so dead XD**

 **Fear 552: You need more? Here you go! :)**

 **Karaokegirl49: Sorry for the late reply! I never saw your review until later on! Also, you'll never know. This is when suspense will start to kick in!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

 _Oh, c'mon, really? Already?_

Anger didn't expect Disgust to remember so quickly. She was a little girl! How can she remember that? Little girls aren't that good with remembering anything, right? How was she able to see that? How is she even _remembering_ this?If Anger told her what really happened, she would either never speak to him or go near him again, or Disgust wouldn't believe him. But little girls believe in _everything_ people say, so he definitely needed to keep his mouth shut for now. Anger felt like he was being a crook that was being searched by the police. He decided to get Disgust to forget about everything she saw. He wants her to be happy because every time she's happy, Anger's happy.

"Um...I don't remember anything with a makeup kit," Anger lied.

Disgust looked at him. She just looked back at the screen. "It just feels weird. It's this big thing that has this makeup stuff on top of it. I just...I don't know."

Anger touched her shoulder. "Let's just try to forget about it, okay?" he asked. "But, uh, why are you avoiding me when you remembered that? The makeup kit has nothing to do with me, right?" Now Anger felt really stupid and mean for lying to a 3 year old. Well, in human years they would call her 3 weeks old. What if the emotions heard him? If they did, they would get even madder at him. More mad than he can be when Riley gets no dessert. Then they would tell Disgust _everything_ and Anger would be dead meat.

"It's just..." Disgust said. She was looking down the whole time, trying to avoid Anger's gaze. "I suddenly saw this vision of someone climbing on the big thing and it started to fall with the person on it. When it did, my body was starting to hurt me. I don't know why." She started to have a shaky voice, trying to figure out why this was happening to her. "I don't want to remember this..."

Anger did a big breath. "But...I still don't understand why you're avoiding me," he said.

"Are you mad at me?" Disgust asked as her lips quivered.

"What? No! Of course not! I'll never be mad at you!" Anger said. He knew that was a little lie because there would probably be some times when he could get a little annoyed with the 3 year old. Or maybe when she gets older.

Disgust did a little smile, showing that he made her feel good. "Well..." the little girl said. "I just feel weird around you...I don't know why..."

"Is it because of me getting mad at one of the others?" Anger asked, remembering some times when Disgust witnessed Anger giving Fear a knuckle sandwich.

"I don't know..." Disgust said. "It just feels weird..."

Anger wanted to cheer the little girl up. Even though he hated any type of hugs, he put his arm around Disgust and pulled her closer to him. Disgust leaned her head on the brick and sighed. "I wish I didn't see that big thing," Disgust said. "What was that?"

Anger sighed. "A dresser," he said. He started to feel bad when he said that one word. _Dresser._

"What's that?" Disgust asked.

"It's just furniture where you put your clothes in," Anger said.

"Okay," Disgust said. "I don't need to know now."

...

Disgust wanted to tell the other emotions about what she remembered, but she didn't want to. Thinking about it only makes her feel worse. And she still had no idea why she felt weird around Anger. She knew he had nothing to do with the makeup kit...

...or was she thinking wrong?

It was once again another week later, and Disgust was now 4 in emotion years. She has gotten a little more taller but still tiny. She still had the same type of hair and like the normal Disgust has done, she is still wearing her red dress. As Disgust has grown, she still has really wanted to tell the other emotions what she remembered. Maybe they would help her out more. Finally she couldn't help it. She asked her favorite emotion, Joy, to have a private talk with her on Dream Duty. Joy, like she usually does, accepts to have the talk. The star felt nervous because little girls aren't exactly people who would have _talks_ with adults. But hey, maybe it would be a good thing!

On Dream Duty, Disgust and Joy were sitting together. They were looking at the dream that was playing, which was Riley being at a fantastic school that has water slides, carnival rides, and lots of fun games to play so this was the perfect time to have a talk with Joy. She trusted her and she knew that Joy trusts her more.

"So sweetie, you wanted to talk to me?" Joy asked.

"Yeah," Disgust said. "It's...it's really hard to me to say it though."

"Will you be able to tell me?" Joy asked.

"I guess so," Disgust said before taking a deep breath. She wanted to say this clearly and carefully. "I just remember something weird," she said.

Joy had a bad feeling about this. "What is it?" she asked.

"I just remember this big thing - Anger calls it a dresser - that had this makeup stuff on top. Then I just saw what a person was seeing. That person was climbing on the dresser and when the person reached the top, the dresser started to fall...with the person on it. When it did, I felt my body hurting me. I felt pain."

Joy's eyes widened. She knew it. She knew something like this would happen. Anger has ruined everything and all Joy wanted was for Disgust to be happy and to especially forget about the drama that has happened weeks ago.

"Did you see any body parts or anything?" Joy asked nervously.

"Body parts...I think I did," Disgust said. She suddenly remembered what she saw as well. "I saw green body parts! Was that _me_ that climbed on that dresser?!"

She knew that Disgust would be panicking and crying for days if she found out what has really happened before. "Well...no, it was just, uh, someone that looked a lot like you," Joy lied. She didn't feel like herself when she just did that.

"Who is it that looks like me?" Disgust asked curiously.

"I don't really know..." Joy said. "I met her before but I don't know her name." Now Joy felt horrible for being a liar like that, and she was supposed to be the happiest and sweetest person in Riley's mind!

"Oh..." Disgust said. "But why was _I_ seeing what that person did? Why was it _me_ and not anyone else? Also, why am I feeling the pain when that big dresser fell?"

"Do you want me to take you to the Medical and they can do some tests," Joy said.

"No! I don't like doctors!" Disgust said nervously.

"But they can help you," Joy said.

"I don't want them to! I want _you_ guys to!" Disgust said hugging Joy tightly. She started to have tears in her eyes and Joy quickly comforted her.

"I'll do whatever it takes to help you sweetie," Joy said. "I promise."

Disgust smiled. "You are the best," she said.

"So are you," Joy said. She was happy that Disgust was feeling good with her around, but on the inside...

 _Anger, you are so dead._

...was rage.

...

Disgust went to bed one night. She had her pink nightgown on and looked at herself. She wished that she would understand why this was happening to her. She wished that it would go away. When she looked at herself in the mirror, she suddenly saw something weird. It was the same exact thing that she has been remembering for the past week. She saw the person climbing on the dresser and she saw green body parts. Disgust kept groaning and tried to forget about it. She started to do little sobs when suddenly, she saw it again. It was a vision of the dresser falling down and she felt it. It was the same pain she was feeling, and she hated the pain. But for some reason, the pain was worse. Why was that? She started to scream really loudly, trying to put herself together. She kept crying and screaming and she suddenly felt really dizzy. Why was this happening to her? What was she remembering and why was she remembering _this?_

Disgust felt nothing but dizziness. She felt horrible inside herself. She couldn't take it anymore.

Fear, who was on Dream Duty, kept hearing the horrible screams. And so did the other emotions. When they entered Disgust's room, they gasped at the horror that they saw.

Disgust was unconscious.


	11. When They Hear the Truth

**I'm back guys! So we left off with Disgust fainting...so we'll see what happens next! Before we get started, you know what time it is! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yep. That definitely shows how much she cares about her. Yeah, I'm sure** ** _everyone_** **, including Disgust, will understand the real story.**

 **Insider Sim: I KNOW GAHHH :( Also, I don't wanna be a spoiler, but Disgust won't die this time. I'm not doing that again with her.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: OOOOOO YES! You'll see and find out!**

 **Orangebird124: Yeah, it IS surprising, right? And OMG, is there really going to be a time warp to history?! *faints as well XD***

 **Fear 552: Well, even though that Joy was serious with that, that kinda made me laugh too. And I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

The emotions didn't know what to say. They didn't know what to do. Did they really have to experience this again? Joy blinked her eyes to see if she was imagining this, but when she opened them again, there was still an unconscious Disgust, laying on the floor. She knew who she had to yell at, and she knew who caused this.

"I-I'll call the Medical!" Fear said, knowing what will happen.

Joy ran up to Disgust. She saw that she was still breathing but she still had to suffer with having the vision of the accident. Tears started to fill Joy's eyes.

"Hey, it's okay," Sadness said comfortably. "She's breathing, right?"

Joy looked at the teardrop and smiled. She thought that there would be a better chance of Disgust waking up.

She suddenly heard quick footsteps. Anger, trying to escape from the madness of Joy, was running quickly out of the door. Joy's fast energy was able to catch up to him. Joy grabbed Anger by the shirt and pushed him to the ground. "You are a _MONSTER!_ " Joy screamed. "You jerk! You idiot! You...you...STUPID BRICK!"

"Joy, stop!" Sadness said trying to not experience Joy with her sanity again.

"Stay back, Sadness!" Joy said pushing Sadness gently away from her. She looked back at Anger, who didn't know what to do or say at all. He shouldn't have confessed this at all. Now he knows that Joy will never go near him again. He actually made the happiest emotion in here upset! Was he really that horrible?

"It's your fault that Disgust has to suffer through this!" Joy shouted at him. "No wonder she ignores you a lot! You deserve it! She probably knows that it was _you_ that killed her!"

"No! She doesn't know!" Anger roared back. "I'm trying to keep her safe and happy! You know, if Disgust saw _you_ like this right now, she would be scared of _you!_ "

" _No,_ " Joy barked. "Once I tell her what I'm really doing with her, which is protecting her, she would be scared of _you_ and you deserve it!"

"And I'll tell her that it was an _accident_ and she would forgive me!" Anger snapped.

"Trust me, I _know_ you'll get what you really deserve!" Joy said. She did a big glare at him and went back to Disgust room.

"Ha! Fat chance!" Anger yelled. Suddenly they heard the recall tube. The Medical was following Fear to where the unconscious Disgust was still at. The Medical bent down next to her.

Anger peeked in the room and Joy had a billion tears in her eyes. "She's going to be okay, right?" Joy asked.

"Yes, it seems like she's still breathing so she will wake up soon," one Medical said. "She doesn't have to be rushed to the hospital. Just keep her safely in her bedroom."

"B-But, sir," Fear said. "Disgust keeps remembering her accident that happened and she keeps on remembering it! That's how she fainted! Is there any way we can help her?"

"Can we tell you the real story how emotion babies are made?" the other Medical asked.

The emotions nodded with curiosity.

"Okay," the first Medical said. "Keep in mid that it may be a little disturbing."

The emotions nodded, understanding.

"Thank you," the first Medical said. "Okay, so when the emotions dies, first experiencing as an adult, the only way we have to make a baby is to cut her body open and take all of her particles that are inside her to make an emotion baby. We take her organs as well, and there is a machine we have that can turn all of those organs and particles into a baby. There was a different emotion in a different mind that was tested to see if people can make that emotion as an adult, but when they did, it ended up being an adult, _but_ with a terrible disease. So we were just sticking with making a baby."

"Can I ask you a question, sir?" Sadness said.

The Medical's both nodded and Sadness asked, "So, if the emotion dies again, will you still be able to make a baby?"

"Good question," the second Medical said. "Unfortunately...no we can't. The particles would be all worn out and there would be a error with making the baby so if Disgust dies again...you won't have any chances. You won't ever see her again..."

...

Like the doctor said, Disgust was able to wake up. Ever since the explanation the Medical have explained, the emotions have been more overprotective than usual. They make sure that Disgust is breathing as she sleeps, or when Disgust is remembering the accident, they make sure to stay as close to her as possible and when she is hurt, they will always be there to take care of her.

"So no wonder she keeps remembering the accident!" Fear had said. "She has the same particles and organs as the normal Disgust had!"

Everyone kept thinking that Fear was the most overprotective out of the group, but it turned out that Anger has been doing a guard job ever since Disgust fainted. He wanted to show how much he would care for her and to prove to Joy that she was dead wrong.

Right now, he has to deal with her.

...

It was another week later and Disgust was 5 in emotion years. She started to get a little more taller and her hair was getting a little longer. She had her hair in a little organized pigtail or she had her hair down with a beautiful headband that had a bow with it. Since Disgust has grown more, her red dress was getting too small for her. She was now wearing a green dress that had one little flower on the top. She was still wearing her same shoes (her feet never really grown that much) with the same socks. Disgust looked prettier and prettier as she grew more.

She woke up the next morning and wore the same exact clothing. When the emotions saw her, they were happy that she was awake.

"How are you feeling, Disgust?" Fear asked.

"Good," Disgust said. She went up to the console and saw the screen, showing Riley eating her favorite cereal once again. "Will today be another great day?" she asked, as she always heard Joy say the same thing all the time: "Today will be a great day everybody!"

"Of course!" Joy said. "It's always a great day!"

"Right," Anger said. Joy did a _don't-even-try-it_ look. Anger knew that Joy was still mad at him.

"Does Riley have school again?" Disgust asked.

"Yes she does and I'm sure it'll go great," Joy said.

"But school is boring," Disgust complained.

"Now you know how I feel," Anger said. This time, Joy gave him a _you-better-shut-your-mouth-or-I'll-knock-your-teeth-in_ glare. Ever since Disgust fainted, Joy has been _SUPER_ protective with Disgust, which causes her to be very un-Joylike to the others, especially Anger.

"Um, Joy?" Disgust said.

"What is it, Disgust?" Joy said acting as he happy-go-lucky self again.

"Why are you being mean to Anger?" Disgust asked.

"What do you mean?" Joy asked.

"You keep yelling at him and stuff," Disgust said. "What did he do to you?"

"Disgust-"

"I just don't understand why you're being mean to him," Disgust said. She walked away from Joy and stood close by Anger. "Why are you always a big meanie to him?"

"Disgust, I'm sorry-"

"Don't say sorry to me! Say sorry to him!"

Joy couldn't believe she was being bossed around like that. She just shook her head and stomped to her room.

"Fine!" Disgust called. "If you don't want to, then I don't like you!"


	12. When an Apology Turns to Drama

**Insider Sim: I know, right? And yes, Joy definitely deserved that. Haha on you, Joy!**

 **Tripledent: That's right.**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yessss Disgust you little badbutt! You show her what you got! XD**

 **Orangebird124: I knoooow, more drama! :( Also, lemme but honest with you, she wasn't exactly being mean to everyone, she was just being mean to Anger. She doesn't really talk to the other two. But thank you so much!**

 **DoryFan2002: I know, right? And thank you!**

 **Fear 552: I know, Joy, seriously! GET OVER IT! You'd probably make Anger feel good by now XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Anger woke up the next morning to see Joy looking away from him the whole morning. He heard her sigh. "Okay, so you were right," she said to him. "Disgust _doesn't_ know about you, but when I tell her, she will forgive me."

"What is going on with you, Joy?!" Anger shouted. "I thought you said you wouldn't go crazy in front of Disgust!"

"I'm not crazy!" Joy yelled. "I'm just trying to keep Disgust happy and safe! I just don't feel right when she's around you!"

"But _why?_ " Anger asked. "Have I caused any harm to her?!"

" _Yes,_ " Joy pointed out. "It's your fault that Disgust is a little girl _and_ that she is suffering with remembering something so...so... _horrid!_ "

"But all _I'm_ trying to do is take care of her!" Anger said. "I have always done my best to not get mad at her and to not hurt her! I just want to keep her safe and well-cared! And all your doing is being that little prick you can be to me! And all I've done was to care for Disgust, just like I promised for you! So why can't you turn into your happy-go-lucky self again and GET OVER IT!"

For once, Joy looked a little stunned about what she just heard. Was it really true? Was she really being mean to Anger for no reason? She just stood there, thinking about what is really happening between Anger and Disgust.

She suddenly heard quiet sobs from the corner and there were two soft voices. Joy looked behind her and saw Disgust crying by the window with Fear and Sadness next to her.

"Hey, try to forget about it, okay?" Fear said comfortably.

"I can't!" Disgust cried. "They keep being mean to each other and it's scaring me!" Disgust get into more tears and Sadness made her lay on her lap.

"If you ever see them fighting, come to us," Sadness said quietly.

"Okay..." Disgust sniffled.

Fear noticed that Joy was watching the whole thing and he hugged Disgust protectively.

Joy looked down with guilt. "Look-" she said.

"Go away, Joy," Fear hissed. "You've made all of us upset already and we don't want to hear it."

"Guys, please," Joy said. "I know that I was wrong with my actions and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

...

Anger lay on his bed, looking up. _What did he do to deserve this?_ He knew that Joy was right with some parts. If it wasn't for him, Disgust wouldn't be like this right now. She would still be her beautiful fashionista self. Who knew what she would be doing right now? And Anger wouldn't be laying on his bed right now. He'd be at the console with the other emotions! With Disgust as a little kid, there has definitely been some drama!

He heard the door open and it revealed no one but Disgust.

"Hey Anger," she said. She had an upset face.

"What's wrong?" Anger asked with concern.

"Oh...it's Joy," Disgust said.

Why did he bother asking?

"What is it with her now?" Anger asked growling a little.

"Please don't be mad!" Disgust said nervously. There may be times when Disgust gets nervous when Anger will blow his top.

"Oh, whoops," Anger said, trying to control his temper.

"Anyway, well, she's having a fight with Fear and Sadness," Disgust said.

"Fear and _Sadness?_ " Anger asked with surprise. "How did they get into an argument?"

"This argument was all about me..." Disgust said. She felt tears in her eyes and Anger allowed her on his bed.

"I'm sorry about Joy," Anger said. "She's just super protective of you."

"But being mad at someone doesn't show me that she's protective," Disgust said.

"Well, she thinks that I did something to you that caused you to be like this," Anger said.

"What do you mean, _caused_ me to be like this?" Disgust asked confused.

"I'll tell you when you get older..." Anger sighed.

Disgust felt bad for the brick and placed her head on his lap. "Sorry..." she said. "You can tell me whenever you want to."

Anger looked at the 5 year old. How could he stop with this drama and take care of Disgust at the same time? First Joy lost her sanity from the accident, next she's being rude to Anger because of what he has done to her and now she hates Fear and Sadness for no reason at all! The doctor was right...

...this _was_ hard work.

...

Anger realized that Disgust fell asleep so he kept her on his bed. He heard the argument from the room.

"Why are you doing this to him?" Sadness asked, sounding like she's in tears right now. "All he's doing is taking care of her! He never caused her to remember the accident!"

"He caused the _accident_!" Joy said. "That's the _whole point!_ "

"But why can't you get over it?" Fear asked.

"I just want Disgust to be safe!" Joy said. "You heard what the Medical said! If Disgust dies again, we'll never see her again!"

Sadness burst into tears. "Stop this, Joy!" she said. "You're already ruining Disgust's life by doing this to us! Don't you see that?!"

"Yeah!" Fear said. "She went _crying_ into Anger's room! And that's because you made her upset!"

"Well, that was what I was sorry about and all you guys did was to be all like, _Ohhhh I don't understaaaand Joy! Why are you always being like this, Joooooy?_ " Joy yelled.

"Well, we forgive you, Joy!" Fear said. "We understand how protective you are with Disgust but you can at least go easy on all of us, especially Anger."

"Well, that _stupid brick_ needs to apologize for what he has done to Disgust _and_ for causing me to loose your sanity!" Joy said.

 _Say what now?!_

 _Anger_ has to apologize?!

Now this was when she has crossed the line.

Anger burst-opened the door and growled at Joy. " _I_ have to apologize?! For _you_ loosing your _sanity?!_ "

"It's you that caused it," Joy said.

" _Me?!_ " Anger shouted.

They suddenly heard sobbing in Anger's room.

"Nice going," Joy said. "You made Disgust upset, Anger! How shameful!"

Anger felt steam coming to his top. He hated her. He definitely hated Joy. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Joy, WAKE UP!" Anger shouted as he slapped her in the face.


	13. When Apologies are Made

**I'm back guys! So we left off with Anger slapping Joy in the face...ooh, I wonder what's gonna happen! You'll find out right now. I just got glasses because of having nearsightedness so everything will be fine now! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yes, definitely. That would make this story so much more better to me but that happens...I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)**

 **Insider Sim: Yes, and you'll find out what will happen! And thank you! :)**

 **CNBW: Here you go! XD**

 **ASBuisnessMagnet: Well, yeah, but all she really saw was the accident and she doesn't know that it was actually her that was climbing the dresser. She actually doesn't know anything about her past.**

 **Orangebird124: Ughhhh, I know! Drama is horrid, right? And, well, I never watched that show but I'm sure that slapping part was just as horrid. And yes, I hated that same part as you do!**

 **DoryFan2002: Yes indeed and thank you! :)**

 **Fear 552: I know, I have that same problem but it happens... *hugs Disgust as well* Also, oh my gosh, thank you! I don't have that e-mail thing because I write my stories on my computer; I always get on my computer to see what's new! I'm always excited for that! :)**

 **Tripledent: Haha, and yeah, I have nothing to say to you either, except for this awkward sentence. XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Fear and Sadness gasped as Joy, in pain, covered her cheek with her hand. She kept breathing really loudly and went on her knees. "Ow..." she said.

"Joy!" Sadness said running up to her.

"You need to stop this, Joy," Anger said. "You're loosing your sanity too much now! You know that Disgust will hate you more than she will now if you keep it up!"

Joy got up and glared at him again. "You really shouldn't have done that," she said. She stomped up to the brick, but bravely, Anger was still standing there.

"What are you gonna do, beat me up?" Anger asked. "Because if you do, you're just as dead as the beanpole usually is."

Joy and Anger just stared at each other like they were getting ready to fight. Sadness and Fear backed away a little to stay out of it.

Joy was about to get Anger back when someone screamed, "NO!"

Joy and Anger looked down to see Disgust pushing them away from each other. She had tears in her eyes and keep panting. "Please stop this!" she said. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Disgust!" Joy said hugging her gently and protectively from Anger.

But the hug only caused Disgust to shake more. Joy scooted her away from Anger and whispered, "Don't worry, okay? We'll be fine."

"You'll be _fine?!_ " Disgust shouted. "You guys are _FIGHTING!_ What have I done wrong to have you guys deserve this?!"

"You've done nothing wrong, Disgust," Joy said. "It's just a misunderstanding."

"Tell me," Disgust said. "Tell me the _whole thing!_ "

"We can't, Disgust," Anger said. "It would only make you more upset and we don't like that."

Disgust just looked at him and tears started to fill her eyes. She went down to her knees and started bawling. "I hate you!" she screamed in between sobs.

Joy and Anger both hugged Disgust with comfort. They glared at each other and tried not to touch each other as they hugged the crying little girl.

Sadness went up to her and picked her up, with Joy and Anger still comforting her. Disgust hugged Sadness tightly and the teardrop allowed her to cry on her shoulder. Tears started to fill Sadness' eyes as well. "You guys need to stop," she mumbled to them and walked away.

Joy realized how much she made Disgust upset. This wasn't protecting Disgust! This was making her more frustrated and upset! Joy realized what a fool she has been all this time and she never made Disgust feel better. She looked at Anger, who was still looking down with sorrow.

Joy sighed. "Hey," she said.

Anger glared at her. "What do you want?" he asked. "You already ruined this for Disgust and I don't want to hear it!"

"Anger, please listen," Joy said. "I know that I totally deserve to be slapped by you. I know I totally deserve an apology to you, the others, and Disgust. So Anger...I'm so sorry for what I did. _Please_ forgive me Anger. I promise that I won't make all of this drama ever again!"

"You _promise?_ " Anger asked.

Joy nodded quickly.

"Okay then," Anger said. "Apology accepted."

Joy smiled and shook Anger's hand. "Thank you!" she said.

 _Now she turned to herself again,_ Anger thought. _Goodie for her._

Now all Joy needed to do was to apologize to Disgust and the other two, and she would get what she deserved.

...

Fear and Sadness rubbed Disgust's back as tears kept falling out of her face. "I hate Joy," she cried.

"Shhh..." Sadness said wiping a tear away.

They heard a knock on the door and Fear immediately placed Disgust on Sadness' lap. "Who's there?" he asked.

"It's Joy."

Fear sighed and opened the door. "What do you want?" he asked protectively.

She motioned them to gather around, with Sadness hugging Disgust protectively. Joy sat on the floor as the others sat on Sadness' bed, for Sadness' room is where they're at.

"You guys," Joy said. "Look, I am so sorry for causing all that drama like that. I'm sorry for being mean to you guys. I just thought that I was keeping Disgust safe, which I wasn't. I was making her more upset. Can you guys _please_ forgive me?"

Fear and Sadness looked at each other but Disgust said, "We forgive you, Joy! Right guys?" She gave them a _please-forgive-her-for-me_ look.

"Y-Yeah, of course," Fear said.

Sadness nodded along and Joy hugged them tightly. Disgust laughed and joy up to Joy and she laughed as Disgust kept tackling her. "I knew you would still be my silly goose!" Joy said. "And...thank you guys. You're the best."

"No problem," Fear said.

Joy handed Disgust to Fear but Disgust kept hugging Joy. "I wanna stay with her," she said.

Joy laughed. She mouthed, _Do you guys mind?_ Fear and Sadness smiled and nodded. They got up and walked up to the console to get ready for another day with Riley.

Disgust started to be curious. "Joy?"

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Um...why were you being all mad like that? Can you _pretty please_ tell me the whole story?" Disgust begged giving Joy the _Cuteness-Overload_ face.

Joy sighed. "Are you sure, sweetie?" she asked.

Disgust nodded quickly.

"Try not to be upset, okay?" Joy asked.

"I'll try," Disgust promised.

Joy took a deep breath. "This is a true story about the past and it may sound crazy so try to follow, okay?"

"I'll believe you," Disgust said.

"Okay..." Joy said. She took another deep breath and began to tell the true story of Disgust's past.


	14. When a Story is Told

**Hey guys! I'm back once again! So we left off with Joy going to tell Disgust the story about her past, eh? Let's see what will happen!**

 **Guest: Yep XD**

 **Will: Haha XD**

 **Insider Sim: Well, they wouldn't just say that to her. You'll see what will happen! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I know, right? You'll see her reaction in this chapter! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, I'm sure he'll do that once the story is told.**

 **Orangebird124: You'll see and hopefully nothing bad will happen!**

 **CNBW: Thank you! :)**

 **Fear 552: I know, it just gets you excited! :D**

 **DoryFan2002: I know yayyy! :D And thank you!**

 **ASBuisnessMagnet: ...Okay then. That really isn't a problem...**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

"Okay," Joy said beginning the story. "I really wish I wouldn't tell you this now but since you really want me to then I'll do it for you. You may get upset so don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay," Disgust promised.

Joy sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought it would be. "So...it all started out on January 9th, 2016. We were getting ready for another day. And...this is going to be _really hard_ to say this but...you were, well, an older girl before you were born."

Disgust looked confused and Joy continued, "So, you - or your older self - were getting ready for another day. Suddenly, you were looking for a makeup kit and you found it above a dresser. So you started to climb it and-"

"Wait," Disgust interrupted. " _Wait a minute._ You said that it was a different person that looked like me that was climbing the dresser!"

Joy looked at the little girl with sorrow. "I'm sorry Disgust, but we didn't want to tell you about it. We didn't want to traumatize you and get you upset. It was you that climbed the dresser. The dresser started to tip over...with you on it. You got smashed by the furniture and died 3 or 4 days later."

Disgust's eyes widened with shock. "So...you're saying that I _died_ before?!" she asked.

Joy nodded. "Yes," she said. "When Riley was a toddler, you were born as an adult, just like us and we decided when you were fully grown, we were going to teach you how to work for Riley on your own."

"But..." Disgust said. "W-Why am I 5 years old right now and you guys are adults?"

"None of us died before sweetie," Joy said. "You were the only one that died and the doctors transformed you into a baby. We tried our best to take care of you so you wouldn't die again because do you know what would happen if you die?"

"What?" Disgust asked curiously.

"You wouldn't come back," Joy said tears filling her eyes.

"But...you being mad at Anger...what did that have to do with him?" Disgust asked.

"I hope you don't get mad, but it was him that put the makeup kit on the dresser. He didn't like it when you were late to the console when you were older."

"Why would he do that to me?!"

"He didn't know, Disgust, okay? He thought that you wouldn't find it at all! I was _really mad_ at him for thinking of something like that and I was more protective with you than usual. I'm really sorry for causing all of this drama to you..."

"It's okay. Was I really good with makeup when I was my, well, 'older self?'"

"Yes, you were," Joy said. "You were _obsessed_ with fashion. You always chose what Riley would wear today and me and you kinda had some disagreements..."

"I probably thought you were annoying," Disgust laughed.

"Yeah, and I thought the same thing with you, but I totally regret from everything I said about you when you were born."

"W-What did you say about me?" Disgust asked with a nervous look.

"Well, I thought you were really overprotective of Riley because you loved her _dearly_ and you really cared about her. I was proud of you for that but it got a little out of hand."

"Do you think I'll just be like my older self when I grow up?" Disgust asked.

"Yes, I sure you would," Joy said. "But hey, do you know what?"

"What?"

"There still is Disgust as an angel watching us right now," Joy said.

"Really?" The little girl looked up.

"Yep," Joy said. "Every time you smile, when we smile, she would always be there to see it. She cares about you because you're...her right now!"

"This is what confuses me," Disgust said. "How did the doctors make me into a baby? What did they do?"

Joy told the whole story of how she was made, trying to remember what the Medical said when Disgust passed out.

"Ewwww, they had to cut me open?!" Disgust asked. "That is just so disgusting! But it would be totally worth it since I have a new life now!"

"I know," Joy said. "I had that same reaction when they told me. But...when he told me the story, including the part when you wouldn't come back if you died again, I was going to break a wall!"

"Just like what Anger would do?" Disgust asked, laughing.

"Anger would smack the whole place up if it was someone else that did the hiding-the-makeup-kit thing."

"Ha ha ha! Yeah!" Disgust said. "I like Anger! He makes me laugh sometimes, even when he punches Fear!"

"That what Anger wants to do for you," Joy said. "He wants you to be happy; just as much as I want you to be."

"You _just_ found out about that, right?" Disgust asked.

"Heh heh...yeah, maybe I did," Joy said doing a shy smile.

"Don't worry, I'm still a little mad for what he did and I know how you felt now," Disgust said.

"Disgust," Joy said. "I am _so_ proud of you for being my brave little girl and not getting upset! You don't know how happy I am for you." Joy softly hugged Disgust tightly and Disgust hugged her back.

"A promise is a promise, Joy!" Disgust said. "And Joy?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for telling me this. Now I completely understand what's going on and what happened with me. I'll remember this, Joy. I definitely will."

Joy smiled and kissed Disgust on the forehead. "You're welcome sweetie," she said.

"I can't believe I died before!" Disgust said. "That's so weird! No wonder I kept remembering the accident!"

"And that's how I got more mad with Anger," Joy said. "I was trying to protect you."

"I know you were," Disgust said. "Because that's how special you are to me."

Joy and Disgust hugged each other once again and they would never forget this special moment, especially Disgust.

Disgust knew that she was the world to Joy and she knew that she was very special to Joy. Disgust kissed Joy back on the cheek and snuggled close to her. They knew that this was definitely a special moment.


	15. When the Secret has Happy Moments

**Hey you guys! I'm back once again! If you guys think that since Joy told Disgust the story already this story will end soon, then you're wrong! I still have a long way to go with this story, which is with Disgust growing up and stuff like that. I just had another idea with this story so it can have more suspense and drama!**

 **Insider Sim: I know! And thank you so much!**

 **Tripledent: Happy moments are awesome, right? :D**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yep! That's what's great about happy moments! :)**

 **Orangebird124: I know! I didn't want to cause more drama with Disgust being upset so I decided not to do that. Thank you so much! :)**

 **CNBW: Aw, you're too kind! Thank you! :)**

 **Fear 552: Yesssss so kawaii! Thank you! :)**

 **DoryFan2002: Thank you!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Weeks have passed, and now, Disgust was 8 years old. The emotions wanted to teach Disgust about working for Riley on her own when she was fully grown, but the emotions realized that Riley needed Disgust very much. The emotions started to teach Disgust how to do her job and things have been pretty good.

"Okay, look at our breakfast right now," Joy said. "Do you see anything disgusting to you in the food?"

Disgust took a full glance of Riley's breakfast; toast. There was nothing that could possible be wrong with the food so Disgust shook her head.

"Okay," Joy said. "So there shouldn't be anything wrong with eating the toast if you don't see anything disgusting so you don't have to drive right now."

"And if I see something disgusting, would that mean that I would drive?" Disgust asked.

"If you think that it would be disgusting for Riley to see or eat, you can drive," Joy said.

Disgust nodded. "Okay! I get it now!" she said happily.

Joy knew that this would be easy to do. Disgust has always been an easy-going and polite girl for all of those weeks.

Ever since Joy told Disgust the story of her past, Disgust told the other emotions about what she heard from Joy and to not get mad at her because she didn't have to worry about it anymore. Disgust wasn't feeling upset anymore. She felt happy. And it was all because of all the drama with Joy was officially over and Joy was glad to see the smile on Disgust's face that she loved to see.

"So would my purpose be to, like, get Riley away from disgusting things?" Disgust asked.

"Well, what we call it is preventing Riley from being poisoned, both physically and socially," Sadness said.

"What does those words mean?" Disgust asked.

"Physically is, like, getting away from disgusting and/or silly things like food, bugs or stupid music, etc." Sadness said. "And socially is having Riley be friends with people and to not sound stupid in front of people."

"Wow, you're smart," Disgust said.

Sadness laughed. "No, not really," she said.

"Yes you are!" Disgust said hugging Sadness tightly. "You're one of my favorites!"

"I thought it was Joy who was your favorite," Sadness said.

Disgust gave Sadness a playful glare, referring to the drama.

"Oh...right," Sadness said.

Joy laughed. "Oh c'mon, I'm over that!" she said.

The emotions looked back at the screen, watching Riley eat her breakfast. Anger tapped Disgust, motioning for her to come here.

Disgust knew that Anger wanted a private talk with her. After all those weeks of living with Anger, she felt nervous about what Anger was going to say, especially about the fact that Anger was in the drama. She trusted Anger because he wanted her to be happy but she knew that Anger's "talk" was involved with the drama.

"Disgust," Anger said. "Do you mind that you tell me everything that Joy said? I'm just curious."

Disgust gave Anger a little glare. "You're trying to make sure that what she told me wasn't bad, right? And if it was, you'd try to cause more drama!" she said a little angrily.

"I'd never do that to you!" Anger said. "I heard about you not getting upset so I'm just curious about what she said to you."

"Well, first of all, yes, she did mention you when you put the makeup kit on top of the dresser and I got a little mad at you for that," Disgust said.

 _Seriously, Joy?_

"But hey, at least she was being honest with me!" Disgust said like he just read Anger's thought. "I'm glad that she told me so I don't have to worry about it. And, well, I understood when she told me that you didn't know that, well, my 'older self' would find it."

"I was pretty annoyed with your older self in the past," Anger said.

"Yeah, Joy told me about us...insulting each other. What does insulting mean?" Disgust asked.

Anger was surprised that Disgust didn't know a word that she has been doing all the time. "Well, it basically means saying bad things to another person, like calling each other names and stuff."

"What did I call you all the time?" Disgust asked.

"Well, I'm shaped like a block so you called me stuff like Brick Block Brickity Blockhead," Anger said.

Disgust laughed. "That's silly!" she said. "What else?"

"You called me a lot of names: Brickflop, firehead, midget volcano, shorty, firebreath, Anger McAngry...you called me a lot of names," Anger said, laughing a little, thinking of how funny but mean it sounded when Disgust said those names.

Disgust laughed once again. "What did you call me?" she asked.

"Well, my favorite name to call you was cone nose," Anger said. "But I called you the Drama Queen, the Queen of Insults, broccoli head, princess greenie-"

"You called me broccoli head?" Disgust asked with a scandalized look.

"Well...heh, yeah," Anger said nervous about what Disgust will reply to that.

Disgust just giggled and playfully nudged him. "You're such a brickhead," she said.

"So now you're still gonna call me names?" Anger said playfully.

Disgust laughed and scooted away from him to keep him from getting her.

Anger smirked. "I'm sure you'll still be the Disgust that I knew," he said.

Disgust smiled and ran to him for a hug. Anger did a little growl but realized that Disgust was happy as she hugged him. Anger smiled and hugged her back.

...

Disgust saw Sadness reading the Mind Manuel's and decided to hang out with her, since she had nothing to do. She had her break from "working school" and after she had that moment with Anger, she felt happy as she usually was ever since Joy told her the story.

Sadness looked up from the Manuel's. "Hey Disgust..." she said.

"Hi Sadness," Disgust said. "What Manuel are you reading?"

"I'm just finishing up _Long Term Memory Retrieval Volume 47_ ," Sadness said. "Do you need me or anything?"

"Well, no, I just want to hang out with you so you looked a little lonely," Disgust said.

"Mind Manuel's put me out of my misery so I don't really feel lonely," Sadness said.

Disgust felt bad for the blue emotion. Her voice sounded so low, so mumbly, so _sad._ She leaned her head on Sadness' shoulder as she continued reading. Disgust peeked at the book and saw some very confusing words: _Long Term Memory data selection via channel subgrouping..._ she knew that she wouldn't be able to read the Mind Manuel's for a while. Besides, the words made things boring for her to look at so she just watched the emotions working for Riley. She didn't want to say anything to disturb the teardrop.

Sadness closed the Manuel and tossed it to the Manuel shelf.

"You're done?" Disgust asked.

"Yeah," Sadness said. "I didn't want to make you bored."

"Oh, it's fine, you didn't," Disgust said. "Is Mind Manuel's how you get so smart?"

"It teaches you about Riley's mind so yeah, it would make me learn about it more," Sadness said.

"Did my 'older self' like reading Mind Manuel's?" Disgust asked.

"You weren't really a bookworm," Sadness said. "You liked reading all of Fashion Island's magazines."

"Are you a bookworm?" Disgust asked.

"Yeah, my glasses help me read things clearly," Sadness said.

"Can I try on your glasses?" Disgust asked.

"I can't see without my glasses so...sorry..." Sadness said, feeling bad for rejecting on the request.

"It's okay!" Disgust said smiling. "If you can't see, then I won't try them!"

Sadness did a little smile in reply.

"Did I like you when I was older?" Disgust asked.

"Well, since Joy rejected me in the past, you didn't really talk to me that much," Sadness said.

"Really? Because I think you're really special," Disgust said.

Sadness had never felt so good to hear those words. "Really...?"

"Of course!" Disgust said. "I love the way you make people cry only to make them feel better."

"Thank you sweetie," Sadness said.

Disgust leaned her head on Sadness' lap, as the teardrop stroked her hair.

Sadness had never felt this way before, but she felt happy to have Disgust beside her.

...

It was time for bed and Disgust went up to Fear as he checked things off of his clipboard.

"Hey Fear," Disgust said.

Fear yelped. "Oh...sorry. Hey Disgust," he said shyly. "Do you need anything? Are you feeling alright?"

"Well, I just wanted to say goodnight to you," Disgust said. "But...can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Fear said.

"Why does Anger hate you so much?"

Fear gulped, thinking of how to answer that. He didn't really liked being reminded of Anger and when he beats him up.

"Well," he said. "He just hates me because he just thinks I'm annoying. He beats me up all the time and we roughhouse."

"I just don't like when Anger beats you up. Sometimes it can make me laugh when you ZOOM to the wall but there are times when I feel bad for you."

"Don't be, because I'm like a skinny sponge. I don't really get hurt from him. Also can I tell you something cool?"

"What?"

"I can levitate."

Disgust looked at him like he was crazy. "Show me then-"

Fear prepared to run. He jumped on the air and ran in the air, making him float.

"WHOA!" Disgust said. "That's amazing!"

Fear laughed. "Thanks," he said.

"Well, I'll go to bed now so...goodnight!" Disgust said.

"Goodnight, Disgust!" Fear said.

They hugged each other tightly and Fear kissed her forehead.

Disgust left his room and Fear went to bed with no nightmare in sight.

...

Disgust went to her room and looked at herself. She knew that the emotions loved her so much and this was always a happy moment with them around. Disgust thought that her life wasn't so bad after all. With the emotions, it could get better and better!


	16. When the Secret Saw Images

**Hey you guys! I'm back! Guess what? This chapter is when Disgust is fully grown! YAY! We get to see Disgust again! :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! Those kind of moments are really adorable, huh? :)**

 **Insider Sim: I know, the feels! :D I really do miss those times. And thank you so much! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yeah, I have that same feeling, but it happens. And thank you! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: I know, yayyyy! :D**

 **CNBW: You'll see! And thank you so much! :)**

 **Orangebird124: I know! And I know! I couldn't help the fact that he can LEVITATE XD**

 **DoryFan2002: Yep! And thank you! :)**

 **Fear 552: Yes, indeed, I did. And BTW, Crystal Ball was the one who added that. NOTICE MEEEE CRYSTAL BALL! Jk XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

...

Weeks have once again passed and the emotions, with excitement, watched as the fully grown Disgust has exited out of her room. She still had the same personality that she used to be, she uses makeup and cares deeply about her fashion, she has the same shoulder-length hair, and she had the same clothing on. Being the grown-up emotion she can be, she still has been the protective emotion that she is. She sashays to the console with a big grin in her face as the emotion happily watched her.

Things have been different ever since Disgust has grown. One, everybody tried their best to get Disgust away from gross things. As soon as she wants to drive, the emotions - mostly Joy - immediately let her drive. No arguments; they try their best to make her have a way better life than she used to have.

Second, there has been a little changes with the green emotion herself, like her eyelashes are no longer shown through her hair. All she had was regular eyelashes, like a human does. Second, when Disgust hangs out with the emotions, she wasn't the gossip girl she was when she talked to them; she had normal and happy conversations with them, especially Joy. Even Anger couldn't help but have a fun chat with her. This was good about the changes. But what's bad is that Disgust may go a little too far with driving. She accidentally had Riley gag over a fly...in front of kids her age. Disgust tried her best to do the right controls for Riley but since she just learned about working for Riley, she still wasn't used to it. Joy has done her hardest to have Disgust improve and so far, she has.

The emotions decided to have a schedule for who should teach Disgust. Whoever Riley needed the most was who was teaching her; which would mean that Joy and Fear would mostly teach her. Disgust remembered how much Anger and Sadness cared about her, and she felt bad for them but she knew that Joy and Fear felt the same way around her as well, so she was happy with who she has.

"Disgust, look," Joy said pointing at the screen. Disgust took a gaze at it and saw a little boy following Riley. Wherever she would go, he would go with her. He looked about 6 or 7 and he had a worried look on his face.

"Ugh, what is that guys doing, stalking us?" Disgust asked. "But we wouldn't be mean to him like that, so let's just see what he wants." She and Joy drove at the same time.

"Excuse me? Do you need me?" Riley asked in a patient and mature tone but with a joyful smile.

"Um...I lost my mommy," the little boy replied. "Can you help me find her?"

"Oh, uh..."

"How are we going to do that?!" Fear panicked. "We can't even talk to strangers! This boy may even try to kidnap us and kill us!"

"I got this," Joy said as she dragged Disgust's hand to press a button, with Joy's hand on it at the same time.

"What does she look like?" Riley asked.

"Oh...she has short brown hair and she's wearing a black dress."

Riley looked around and noticed a lady that looked like the boy's information.

"Is that her?" Riley asked, pointing at the lady.

The boy gazed at the lady and smiled. "Yes! Mommy!" he called running up to her. The lady turned around and gasped as he hugged the little boy tightly. She looked at Riley and mouthed, _Thank you._

Riley smiled and walked away, figuring out what just happened.

"See you guys?" Joy said. "I told you this would work out. And good job with driving Disgust. You had Riley say the right words!"

"It's what I do," Disgust said in triumph.

...

Anger was putting away the newspaper for bed when Disgust walked up to him. "I need to ask you something," she said.

"Ask away," Anger said curiously.

"Why did you hide my makeup kit up there?"

 _This again?_ Anger complained to himself. But he wanted to answer for Disgust. "Well," he said. "You probably heard about me not admiring you being late to the console."

"Well, I didn't really remember when I was 8," Disgust said. "I really don't remember stuff when I was 11. I just forget."

"Do you know why? Are you remembering the accident? You know, the one when you were feeling the pain?"

Disgust was going to answer, but did a little flinch and just stared at Anger in a nervous way.

"Disgust?" Anger asked.

Disgust's eyes widened and her hand touched her head. "AUGH!" she screamed.

 _No! Don't tell me that I reminded her of it!_ Anger hugged Disgust tightly, even though he wasn't a hugging fan. He didn't want to see Disgust like this and yet, he didn't want Joy to go bonkers at him.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have mentioned that!" Anger said nervously.

Disgust suddenly has a pained face to a confused face. She saw something rewinding, like it was going through time, like _she_ was going through time. Suddenly, she saw a few images that looked familiar and that was when it hit her.

" _I remember everything!_ " she squealed.

...

Joy suddenly woke up with a start hearing the most extraordinary words that she can hear.

 _"I remember everything!"_

She knew right away that it was Disgust. She felt happy that she was back. She could tell that she was living with the same Disgust that she had. She rushed out of bed, with the other two following her and immediately approached Disgust.

"Joy! I...I can't believe it! I remember the past!" Disgust said with excitement.

"What did you remember?!" Joy asked eagerly.

"I...I remember the first time I saved Riley from broccoli! Or when me and Joy created Fashion Island! Or when Joy and Sadness were sucked into the Mind World and when Riley ran away! It's a miracle, Joy! I remember myself now! I remember who I was and what my purpose in life was!"

"Oh, Disgust...I'm so happy for you!" Joy said hugging the green emotion tightly.

"How did you remember?" Sadness asked as she gave Disgust an encouraging hug as well.

"Well...I suddenly had the same vision of the accident with the same pain and...and...there was suddenly this weird rewinding thing. I don't know what it was! And that was when, I had these images that was my past's vision! I...I'm so happy Joy! I can't believe this is happening!"

Disgust hugged Fear as well. Anger watched the whole thing and felt left out. But he was happy that Disgust was happy and that she was feeling great about it. He thought he was dead when Disgust felt the pain but then again, nothing bad was happening and Disgust was feeling great with the emotions.

So far, Disgust growing up wasn't so bad.

...

Disgust headed for bed and suddenly, she had more images. It was her nightly routine. She gets rid of her makeup and puts her hair in a little ponytail to not mess it up in her sleep. She washes her face, puts lotion on and puts on her PJs, which are basically crabby-looking clothing. This time, Disgust was doing the same thing. She looked at herself in the mirror and she knew for sure that she looked a lot her past. It was annoying that Disgust kept viewing images as she does something new, but hey...

What could go possibly wrong?


	17. When They Visit Somewhere Special

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for the late update! I started school and there may now be times when I update this story nightly. You'll see what happens. Anyway, I'm back with another chapter and this one is gonna be a happy one this time. No drama...for now.**

 **Insider Sim: Yep, I'm glad as well! Things will be a lot different when she grows up, that's for sure!**

 **Tripledent: Yep! It's great, isn't it? And yeah, I wanted people to think the same thing.**

 **Orangebird124: No problem! It wasn't late at all! Yeah, I thought that little boy part was unnecessary, but I now thought that it was just to show how Disgust was doing with working for Riley. I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yeah, you go girl! And thank you! :)**

 **CNBW: You'll see and thank you! :)**

 **DoryFan2002: I know, yay! And thanks! :)**

 **Fear 552: Thank you! And I'll keep writing for you! :D**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Also, remember at the first chapter when I mentioned that this was based on another Pixar movie I watched? Well, do you think you can take a guess? (Hint: it's not Inside Out, of course. And another hint: memory.) I hope you get it right! :)**

...

As the four emotions rushed through the recall tube in excitement, they thought that this was going to be the best night ever. During the day, Anger thought of something he could've never thought in his life. He decided to take Disgust to the Mind World. All of the emotions wanted to come along, except Fear, and Disgust wanted Anger to let them come as well so Anger invited them for Disgust. Fear was now alone at Headquarters on Dream Duty.

Anger was the first one to land, then Sadness, then Joy, and then Disgust. They didn't want Disgust to get hurt when she landed, so they had her land last. Disgust was annoyed that the emotions were acting like overprotective parents, but it was because they cared about her. Thinking about that made her feel better.

Joy showed Disgust the shelves of Long Term Memory, and Disgust looked at all the green memories of her past.

"Ugh, I remember that time," Disgust said, holding a green memory of Riley falling in the mud while playing frisbee. "That mud was so gross. We had to take three showers to get rid of that mud." She suddenly had the image of her, witnessing the mud fall. Disgust touched her head and the vision was gone. _Can't this vision just go away?_ Disgust thought to herself in annoyance and frustration.

"Hey Disgust?"

"Yes, Sadness?"

"Do you remember when this happened?" Sadness showed Disgust a green, purple and blue memory mixed together. It was the most horrible thing that Disgust could've saw and she didn't want to reme,ber that time ever again. But once again, Sadness was still here and she hasn't changed. Disgust looked at the memory. Not exactly looking, but she had the images again. It felt terrifying to her.

It was when Riley has witnessed a man getting hit by a car.

It was the worst moment ever in Riley's life. The man was so innocent when that drunk driver didn't see him clearly. Riley saw the man get hit...and saw the dead body, making Sadness, because of the man dying, Fear, because of how terrifying the body looked, and Disgust, because of the blood, drive at the same time. Disgust touched her head immediately and the vision was gone.

Sadness realized what she did. "Sorry," she said. "I forgot that you have images everywhere you go. I hope I didn't make you sad..."

"No, no, it's fine," Disgust said. "Just...I don't want to remember that..." Sadness grabbed Disgust's arm and leaned on it. Disgust grinned at her and they're hands touched as they continued through the area.

"I have to agree with you guys," Joy said. "That _was_ pretty depressing. I stood as far away from the console as I could, not allowing myself to drive like that."

Disgust looked down and Joy put her arm around the green emotion, with Anger looking at them. "Are we really going to get sad already? This was supposed to be, well, happy."

"Okay, guys! Back to this trip! I know what could cheer you guys up!" Joy said immediately.

"What is it, Joy?" Disgust asked eagerly.

Joy motioned the others to follow her. She scattered through different areas of Long Term and far ahead was the happiest place that Riley's Mind could have.

"Imagination Land!" Joy presented.

...

"Wow!" Disgust said excitedly.

"Do you like it?" Sadness asked.

"Like it? I _love_ it!" Disgust answered holding Sadness' shoulders. She rushed through the entrance with the sign and scattered around. Being the most mature emotion out of the team, not the type of emotion to be skipping around a lot and being cheerful, the green emotion felt like skipping around right now, looking at every structure that was built. Disgust looked at the greasiness of French Fry Forest, the shininess of Trophy Town, the softness of the clouds at Cloud Town, the tallness of the House of Cards, and the weirdness of some generator Joy and Sadness had to run into.

The Imaginary Boyfriend Generator. Joy wanted Disgust to skip that, as she tried to tell her that it was weird and lame. She knew that Disgust would get, well, disgusted right away if she had a look at that boyfriend, since basically, Joy was.

A Mind Worker pressed a button with a heart on it and the same Imaginary Boyfriend appeared from a curtain, saying his line: "I would die for Riley."

Joy cringed and looked at Disgust. Surprisingly, her face wasn't showing any revolted one, nor even a cringe! Disgust just confusedly looked at the boyfriend as he kept saying the same annoying line.

Disgust just walked away and said, "Weird."

Not any type of disgusted face. Joy was surprised. Being an emotion that is grossed-out of everything, she didn't have any sign that showed that she didn't like what she was seeing. Joy walked up to Disgust with curiosity and asked her, "You weren't feeling, well, disgusted at all?"

"Well, no, he didn't look disgusting; he just had a bad fashion sense to me. Especially his hair! That guys totally needs a haircut!" Disgust said.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Joy said, not confused anymore. When someone says something that would be fun to talk about in Joy's opinion, she would be cheerful again and start yapping away. She would do that when Disgust and Anger were chatting all the time and Anger knew that Joy was still gonna be annoying.

"Anyway," Joy said. "What do you guys want to do? Wanna go through Preschool World?"

"Pfft, please," Disgust said. "That's just lame and totally for babies."

Joy gasped, thinking of another idea. She knew that her idea would be totally un-lame and this would be the time of her life! Joy exited Imagination Land by going the other way, and knew exactly where to go, since it was a little near Imagination Land.

Joy quickly ran through Long Term Memory with the others trying to catch up to her. Joy went near the entrance and showed it to Disgust.

Disgust gasped with excitement. "Fashion Island!" she said happily.


	18. When a Confession is Made

**Hey y'all! I'm back once again! Just saying, this story** ** _will_** **come to an end soon. I just wanted to let you guys know that. Anyway, let's get to it!**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Thanks! Okay, I'll give you some time...And yes indeed. :)**

 **Orangebird124: I'm glad you did! Yes, that's what I love about successful stories! Thank you so much! :)**

 **Fear 552: Thank you! :)**

 **StarNerve: Yay, you're back to reviewing! Awesome! Anyway, yes, that's one of the changes that happened with her! I'm glad you're enjoying this! Thanks! :)**

 **DoryFan2002: You got it! :D**

...

The scenery of the beautiful island made Disgust's eyes twinkle with delight. She happily skipped into the entrance and looked all around. This was how special the emotions really are to her! This definitely showed it!

Disgust found a random Mind Worker woman sitting on a stool with a makeup kit. "Would you like a makeover?" the woman asked.

"Gladly," Disgust accepted sitting on the stool. She looked at the view as the Mind Worker began. There were huge sculptures of every makeup equipment that she uses. From lip gloss to eye liner, it was just magnificent!

The lady finished and Disgust found herself with really black eyeliner, peach eye shadow, and redder lip lipstick.

"Wonderful," Disgust said. "Thank you."

"Have a good one, ma'am," the lady replied.

Disgust approached the others, who absolutely admired her new look.

"You look gorgeous!" Joy said.

"I do, don't I?" Disgust said flicking her hair.

"Yeah," Sadness said feeling a little jealous. She has always wished to be just as gorgeous as Disgust. She wished she was just as fashionable as her.

"Thank you guys for taking me here," Disgust said. "You're too much."

"Anything for you, Disgust," Anger said kindly.

Disgust loved that reply from the brick and hugged him a little softly, since she knew he wasn't into hugs. Thinking of that, she let go quickly before a growl can appear from him.

But when she hugged him, Anger liked it. Scratch that, he _loved_ it.

"Where do you wanna go now?" Disgust asked.

"Shopping?" Joy asked.

Disgust squealed. "Totally!" she said with excitement. "I heard about how amazing their dresses are! We should definitely buy some!" Disgust noticed that Anger was still with them. She knew about him when it comes to shopping. "Oh, wait, I don't know about the others-"

"No worries, you can go ahead," Anger said.

"Are you sure?" Disgust asked.

Anger nodded with a grin.

Disgust smiled excitedly and hugged him once again. This time, Anger hugged back and patted her on the back. "Thank you...brickface," she said playfully.

Anger chuckled in reply and waved at her as she entered the store that was called 'Fashion Island's Fashionista Fiesta Store.'

"This _is_ pretty cool," Anger said to Sadness as the other three entered - Fear deciding to go to watch over them.

"Yeah," Sadness said. "Are you sure you want to wait for them?"

Anger shrugged. "I don't really care," he said. "It makes Disgust happy, right? When she's happy, I'm happy."

"That's really sweet of you," Sadness complimented.

"Aw, shucks," Anger said. "You know, honestly, if I had to walk about three thousand miles to do something for her, I'd do it."

"Wow...you really _do_ care about Disgust, do you?" Sadness asked.

Anger nodded with a smirk. "I may care for her a lot and I also may be protective of her, but it's worth it."

"Um...Anger?" Sadness asked a little nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Can you be honest with me?"

"Sure."

"Well...I saw you looking at a picture of Disgust and getting all dreamy about it," Sadness confessed.

"You _WHAT?!_ " Anger roared.

"I'm sorry!" Sadness cried, regretting for using her mouth.

Anger sighed, trying not to ruin this. "Sadness, don't stalk me like that again, okay?"

"Okay..." Sadness said guilty.

"But hey, I think I know what you're thinking and I wanna be honest with you..." Anger said.

"Tell me!" Sadness said curiously.

"Okay..." Anger said before he said his confession.

...

Disgust went out of the store with bags of clothes. A lot of bags actually. A lot that it was hard to carry. She suddenly heard a conversation with Anger and Sadness about...love, she's guessing?

"Oh my gosh!" she heard Sadness say. She sounded excited, so this must be important! She definitely needed to do some spying.

"Don't you dare say anything, okay?" Anger warned.

"I won't," Sadness said. "But...why? How did this suddenly turn into that?"

"Well...I cared about her a lot and I always made sure that she was safe and protected by all of us. Yes, I know I sound like Fear but that's just how I feel around her. All that matters to me is her and ever since I've been caring for her...you know..."

"You should tell her and I'm sure she'll be happy!" Sadness said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Sadness?" Anger said playfully.

"I'm just saying," Sadness said. "Anyway, yeah, you should definitely confess soon."

"We'll see," Anger said.

Disgust felt something special in her heart. Was this really true? Was this really happening to her?

"Disgust?" Joy asked with concern.

Disgust looked at the emotions with a squealing smile. "Guys," she said.

"What is it?" Fear asked nervously.

"I think Anger is in love with me."

...

 **That's right, Brickoli fans! (StarNerve, KoldPredator, etc.) I decided to add a little shipping to it just to add a little romance! I know there are some shipping fans around here so that's why I added that! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! :)**


	19. When Feelings are Told

**Hey guys! I'm back! I knew you guys would get excited about a ship being added! This will get better and better, huh?**

 **Orangebird124: That's right! And thank you so much! I'll make sure that I'll continue it til the end! :)**

 **Insider Sim: Thank you! And it's okay! I'm glad you're enjoying this! :)**

 **Tripledent: Yes, I have been busy. Yeah, that's why the emotions took her there! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Yep! You'll see what happens! :)**

 **CNBW: I know right? xD**

 **StarNerve: Yessss Sadness I'm giving you credit for that! XD Anyway, YEAHHHH BRICKOLI FTW! :D**

 **DoryFan2002: Yep! And thanks! :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this!**

...

Ever since Anger confessed to Sadness, he has been hiding it. Sadness promised not to tell anyone and so far, she has kept that promise. But Anger didn't know what was really happening with Disgust.

"How can I tell him?" Disgust asked. "He wants to confess to me and I don't want to ruin it like that!"

"Maybe when he confesses," Joy said. "you can tell him that you heard him when he told Sadness."

"I just don't know what to do," Disgust said. "I don't even like romance."

"But romance is beautiful, Disgust," Joy said. "It's the opposite of drama and it's people loving and caring for each other."

"It's not that," Disgust said. "It's just the kissing."

"Hey, it's not like you're gonna feel slobber on his lips," Joy said.

"Joy, shut up!" Disgust yelled trying not to think of Joy's words.

"Disgust, Anger loves you and he wants to do everything he can to protect you and kissing him would definitely give him credit," Joy said. "Maybe you can kiss him before he even confesses."

"Please," Disgust said. "I can't just kiss him at a random time like that. That would be completely awkward and stupid."

"Or your response to his confession could be a kiss," Joy suggested.

"I don't know, Joy," Disgust said. "I just don't know...I never expected something like this to happen."

Joy scooted by Disgust and rubbed her back softly. "It'll be okay," she said comfortingly. "I'll do my best to help you, okay?"

Disgust looked at Joy and her beautiful smile appeared on her face. "I trust you," she said.

...

Later on, things haven't been any better with Anger.

What is he going to do? What if Disgust rejects him when he confesses? What should he say when he confesses? _When_ should he even confess anyway? He knew the right person to talk to.

"You can confess when you think you're ready," Joy said. "I'm sure she'd be happy to accept your feelings!"

"But doesn't she hate romance?" Anger asked.

"Well," Joy said trying to remember Disgust's words. "Yeah she does. But it's just the kissing that she hates. Maybe you guys could do that later on."

"I don't know if she'll accept my feelings," Anger said. "Do I look like a good boyfriend to her?"

"Anger," Joy said trying to act casual. "You look like a _wonderful_ boyfriend to her."

"Are you sure?" Anger asked.

"Why do you think that Disgust loves to hang out with you?" Joy randomly asked.

"Don't change the subject," Anger said.

"I'm trying to answer your question," Joy said. "Tell me why you think that Disgust likes to spend time with you."

"Well," Anger said. "I make sure that she's happy, safe, and well cared."

"Anything else?" Joy asked.

"Well, I want to make sure that she doesn't die again and that she's living a great, well, life," Anger said.

"You see?" Joy said. "Now you probably know that she loves you for doing this for her and I can guarantee that she will accept your feelings."

Anger felt pretty stunned. Would she ever accept him after everything he does for her? Maybe Joy's right. Maybe since she loves to hang out with him, she'd probably love it more if Anger confesses how he really feels to her.

Maybe, just _maybe_ Disgust will accept his feelings.

...

Joy looked at herself in the mirror in triumph. _Girl, you are totally awesome for helping them out. Now this will be even better._ Joy put on a scary serial killer mask and a black jacket on. She had blue jeans and tennis shoes, and had a sword held. She had the best idea in the world.

Disgust was in the kitchen getting herself some juice before bed. Anger was on Dream Duty and Disgust was in the kitchen; they were the only two people at the main room. This was the perfect time. But will this work?

Joy took a deep breath and was sneaking past Anger. She ran to the bathroom and pretended she was going to ambush Disgust. She raised her sword up and Disgust let out a loud scream. Joy pretended she was aiming the sword at her and Disgust zoomed out the kitchen. Joy was chasing after her and Anger turned around confused. There was a serial killer chasing after Disgust?! Anger gasped and ran after the killer.

Disgust was suddenly cornered and Joy raised her sword in the air, pretending to prepare for hitting Disgust. She knew Anger was behind her and she knew exactly what he was going to do. She thought right. Anger jumped up on Joy and tackled her down. He grabbed the sword from her and aimed it at her. Joy ran away.

Disgust was still shaking and covering herself when Anger was tapped. He turned around and saw Joy wearing the same jacket that the serial killer had. _Was this a prank?_ Anger mouthed angrily at Joy.

 _Manly guys save ladies, right? I wanted her to like you more for saving her,_ Joy mouthed back.

 _You could've told me that,_ Anger mouthed.

Joy shrugged and pointed at Disgust who was still nervously hiding. Joy hid at the kitchen and Anger sat by Disgust. "It's okay," he said. "The killer's gone."

Disgust looked at Anger and hugged him tightly. "Thank you," she said. "Where did that killer come from?"

Anger shrugged. "Um...Disgust?"

"What is it?"

"There's something that I need to tell you."

"Go ahead." She knew that this was the moment.

"I...I...um.." This was harder than he thought it would be.

"What is it, Anger?" Disgust asked a little impatient.

"I love you." No hesitation. He just said it. He was surprised but he knew he couldn't turn back now.

Disgust smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I know," she said.

"Uh...what do you mean?" Anger asked with confusion.

"I heard you when we were at Fashion Island. While you were at the console, I was having a talk with Joy on what to do."

"You serious?" Anger said. "You knew this whole time?"

"Yep," Disgust said.

"And Joy never told me?" He glared at Joy who was still hiding.

"And you know...I was faking this the whole time," Disgust said. "Me and Joy planned this out during the day." She was smirking at Joy who came out laughing. "I wanted to see if you were brave enough to save me," Disgust continued. "I wanted to know how much you really loved me and I knew that you loved me a lot." Disgust smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow...you knew this whole time..." Anger said. "But that was good. You got me there."

Disgust laughed and patted him on the shoulder albeit not hard. "Thank you for telling me your feelings," she said.

"Do you, uh, accept them?" Anger asked.

Disgust smiled and kissed him. Not on the cheek. Not on the forehead. On the lips.

The _lips._

Anger's eyes widened with surprise and Joy tried to keep herself from squealing. Disgust stopped kissing him and said, "I love you too."


	20. When There is a Happy Ending

**Hey guys! Yes, that's right. This is the final chapter of this story! You probably heard that I'll still make stories so no worries! Since this is the final chapter, it'll be kind of like an epilogue so this will be pretty short. Thank you guys for your support on this and I love you guys!**

 **Tripledent: Yes, indeed it was! :)**

 **Insider Sim: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying this! :)**

 **ponystoriesandothers: Oh Ponystories..nah, just kidding. And thank you! :)**

 **CNBW: I know, yay! :D**

 **Fear 552: I KNOW EEEEEE XD**

 **DoryFan2002: Thank you! :)**

 **Orangebird124: *starts singing* CELEBRATE GOOD TIMES C'MON! Okay, I'll shut up..Anyway, thank you and Joy, you're such a funny little fella XD**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter and again, thank you so much!**

...

Joy couldn't help it. She immediately told the other two emotions about the "new couple" in Riley's head. It actually went viral! Mind Workers invited Anger and Disgust for a celebration and it appeared on Anger's newspapers, saying "A NEW COUPLE!" It may have gotten annoying to them, but the respect and cheering they heard from everyone was totally worth it.

Disgust had Dream Duty that night and Anger decided to give her some, well, company. Joy knew that they wanted to hang out with each other privately and she was nice enough to allow them to.

Anger and Disgust watched the dream that was playing and it was a romantic dream of Riley and her imaginary boyfriend. Anger put his arm around the green emotion, who smiled shyly in reply.

"Maybe we should do that someday," Disgust suggested to the brick.

"Do what?" Anger asked.

"Dance at a beautiful setting."

Anger let out a romantic grin. "Yes, we should."

Disgust let out a giggle.

"And..." Anger started to say.

"Yes?"

"We should go out someday," Anger randomly confessed.

"Go out? On a date?"

"Of course."

"Where?"

Anger let out a smirk and took her to the window. He pointed at an island that was tot he far left. Disgust smiled, realizing that he was pointing at Hockey Island.

"Skating?" Anger asked.

Disgust nodded. "Let's do it," she said.

So they did without the others noticing. They entered the recall tube and headed for the island. They took some skates from a collection of them and they started to skate around a huge ice rink. Disgust showed off her skills to the brick and they were practicing some, well, figure skating pair tricks.

"I love you," Anger said to Disgust quietly.

"I love you too," Disgust said.

Anger and Disgust were in the middle of the whole ice rink and kissed each other on the lips. They heard cheering and a group of Mind Worker were squealing like fan girls.

They just laughed in reply.

"Let's go," Disgust said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Of course."

They left the ice rink as the cheering Mind Worker kept doing their inspiration to the couple. They looked at each other and smiled. Anger has definitely kept his promise to Joy...

...Disgust did have a special life.

...

 **Well, this is it guys. I finished this story and I'm very happy that it turned out to be a success! Thank you guys so much for reading this and I'll see you with a new story real soon!**

 **~HollyAnne1084~**


End file.
